The Prophet
by annawritess
Summary: Yeah, I see you over there. Looking delightful without that shirt.   "LOOK DOWN!"   Quickly I avert my gaze to the ground. Holy Crow. We almost imprinted. Can't have that, he isn't ready for me yet. Sam/Bella. No Cullens. AU. OOC Bella. M for Lang/Lem
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Prophet

 **Pairing:** Sam/ Bella

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:**

Yeah, I see you over there. Looking delightful without that shirt.

"LOOK DOWN!"

Quickly I avert my gaze to the ground. Holy Crow. We almost imprinted. Can't have that, he is isn't ready for me yet.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Twilight. This is fanfiction and written for fun.

 **Warnings:** Bella is very OOC, tried to blend both the book Bella and my version of her. This is going to be a slow burn. Sam/Bella don't happen for a few chapters, and he has to be weened off of Leah. Also contains language and lemons. There isn't a beta reader so if there is grammar, holes, etc I apologize in advance!

 **A/N:** The Cullens aren't a part of this story. As much as I love them to pieces, I wanted a purely Bella and Wolf Pack story.

Character ages (I upped all the character's (besides Bella, Leah, Emily, and Sam) ages by a year):

2004

Bella - 17

Sam, Leah, Emily - 18

Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Kim - 15

Seth - 11

Brady, Collin - 12

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Sam's laughter carried throughout the lunchroom, and it brought me a warmth like no other. Was I jealous it was brought on by his girlfriend? I mean kinda. But all that mattered to me was that he was happy.

" _Soon, Dá."_

I know, I know. It doesn't make it any less painful though. All I could think about sometimes was that I just wanted him to be there for me, to know me, to see me. But I know I'm important in his life just as much as Leah is. Sam was a Senior, and so was Leah. When they first met each other, Sam charmed her with sarcasm and inner-fire. He kept her with love and respect. He had caught Leah's attention because he was the first guy who didn't try to control her. They spent the first part of their relationship fighting. I personally think it was just a fight for dominance and sexual tension. A flash of jealousy flares when I noticed them lovingly kiss. He was sitting with her in his lap. She was playing with his shoulder-length hair, twirling locks of it around her fingers.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

I'm okay. I'm okay. He is happy so, and so I am.

" _You are strong. A few months now. You need to be ready for him."_

I nodded and forced myself to relax. In a few months, Sam will phase for the first time. A month later so will two others. Then I can make my presence known. At least according to Taha Aki. He told me I couldn't let Sam know about me until the time is right or there would be a division within the pack. That was more than enough motivation to keep me away. I refuse to split up the pack in any way. I'm needed to keep them alive and healthy not to do what I please when I please.

Taha Aki has been with me for a few years now helping me understand my own place in the pack and tribe. He motivated me to better myself whether its mentally, spiritually, or physically. He got me to lose my baby weight as soon as I could by forcing me into a demanding exercise routine. He was the first real friend I ever had since everyone my age didn't want to be around me. Without him, I would probably have taken the childish bullying to heart a long time ago.

My Mother left leaving my Dad a note telling him she couldn't do it anymore and didn't want to be a mom. His exact words to me were that she was a free spirit and couldn't be trapped on the Rez, but I could read between the lines.

He had met her in the nearby town, Forks, while on shift. He was new on the Police force, and a neighbor called in a noise complaint. When he knocked on the door, she answered. They hit it off and eventually along came me. Their relationship was frowned upon here on the Rez. His parents were a part of the tribal council, and she was white. He never told me any of this, but I hear the whispers. The kids of their generation used to soak up their gossip like a sponge and spit it at me. I never told him, I didn't want him to worry.

Another bout of laughter ripped me from my thoughts. I need to distract myself, something to challenge me.

A poster on a bulletin board with faded blue ink inviting people to try computer code popped into my mind. I had seen it this morning on my way into the school and completely forgot about it. Maybe I should give it a whirl.

I didn't have a computer at home, but I did have loads of notebooks. So while the weeks went on, I filled the notebooks with lines of code and would use my lunch breaks to try to implement them and see if the code worked. It was like a never-ending word problem, and I couldn't stop myself from trying to solve it.

"You know there are scholarships for young women like you." Ms. Hale whispered behind me making me jerk back in surprise. Ms. Hale was my English teacher, I liked her direct attitude but hated that she could be such a raging bitch sometimes.

"I'm not going to college," I said. That just made Ms. Hale scowl.

"Why not? Colleges will eat this up. A young Native woman wanting to learn code? With your grades, you can probably get a full ride."

"I'm needed here. Plus, this is just to pass the time." I paused before continuing. "I get bored at home and saw the note in front of the school. Decided to give it a shot."

Ms. Hale just nodded cautiously. She probably realized I wouldn't back down. Then as if a lightbulb went off in her head she smiled at me.

"How about this, I am writing a book and need a website for it. I'll pay you to make it so that way your new skills don't go to waste and if you ever decide to go to college you can use it in your portfolio?" She said. Then she added in a rush, "of course no deadline on it, so keep your school work as your first priority."

I took a minute to weigh the possibilities and nodded. "Yeah, I can do that."

Ms. Hale grinned widely at me like she got her way after all.

"Great! I'll draft what I want it to look and act like and give it to you by the end of the week."

I watched her leave the computer lab. I hope I won't regret this.

I saved the files I was working on to my email and shut the computer down. I had history to go to next and couldn't be late.

The rest of the month went on in a haze, and Taha Aki had been quiet for the most part. Only whispering words of encouragement when things got a little overwhelming. I worked on Ms. Hale's website, and along the way, I made one for me as well. All the while trying to ignore the wedding announcements for Sam and Leah. Ignoring the way they wrapped around each other. Ignoring the comments.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Focus, Bella. Focus. How can I make the…. a loop! I can make a loop, and it will search the website until it finds all instances of the word and defines it if the user runs their mouse over it. It just might work! I let the word problem take priority over my thoughts letting my feelings numb as I walked to the computer lab. My long hair was covering my face from the rest of the student body, not that it mattered. They ignored me anyway.

With sweat on my brow, a grin plastered on my face, and cheeks bright red I moved away from the computer with pride. Ms. Hale's website was finally complete. I took a look at the time noticed that she should still be here for after hours help. Emailing her the files quickly, I sent them to myself as well to make sure I had a copy before turning the computer off and dashing to her classroom.

When I got there, I noticed she was sitting at her desk grading papers. Her hair was pulled up in a sloppy bun, and her glasses were so low on her nose they looked they were a breath away from sliding off. I knocked on the door, and she looked up before smiling.

"Hi, Ms. Swan. How can I help?"

I grinned at her before replying, "I finished the website. I just emailed it to you."

She looked stunned for a minute before switching from the grade book on her computer to the web browser to log in to the school portal. She flipped through the files with excited eyes.

"This is perfect.." She breathed. "Exactly how I envisioned it. Thank you!" She looked at me over her glasses. "I thought it might have taken you longer than this to complete it. My book isn't even finished yet!"

"Like I said, I get bored at home. Not much to do besides homework." I shrugged.

She looked at me again before she pulled out her pocketbook and with it, her wallet. She wrote me a check and handed it to me.

$3000… I gasped.

"Miss… I can't accept this! This is way too much!" I tried to give it back. She just shook her head.

"This is what you are worth for your work. Please never take anything less. You deserve it, Sweetie." She said kindly.

"If I take it then if you ever need upgrades, they are on the house," I said trying to reason. She agreed.

Going home I had a spring in my step. I can finally afford a computer and will be able to help with this month's bills! I went to the grocery store on my way home and bought lasagna ingredients for dinner.

When the garlic bread was almost done, I could hear Charlie open the front door.

"Something smells good, Bells!" He bellowed out.

"It's almost ready, so wash up," I called out as I started to set the table.

He walked into the kitchen and almost did a double take at all the food. "Bells, this looks great but what's the occasion?"

I looked sheepishly at him and explained what I was working on before showing him the check.

For the first time in a long time, as Charlie hugged me with muffled sobs in my hair, I knew everything was going to be okay.

* * *

 _RAGE. Pain. Confusion. Rage. Panic. Confusion. Anxiety. PANIC._

A howl in the distance made me jump out of bed with a hand clasped at my chest.

" _Dá, it is time. It has begun."_

Agony washed over me. I could do nothing to ease his pain, all I could do was listen and wait. Every second felt like torture. Taha Aki must have been listening to my thoughts because his breathy growl in my ear was welcome.

" _Try your connection."_

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Search for Sam.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

It took me several minutes, but Sam's thoughts flooded my own. I stayed quiet and let his situation wash over me. Even though I was worried about him, I couldn't help the feeling of relief to hear his voice.

" _Why do I have paws? What is wrong with me? I am such a freak. Sprits. How can Leah ever love me now?"_ Sam mentally whimpered making my heart break even more.

" _Shhh… You are okay."_ I said.

" _WHO IS THAT?"_ Sam screamed causing me to almost lose concentration.

" _Don't worry about that now, you will know in time."_ I went on to explain the legends all the while he stayed quiet.

" _So what, now I'm a protector? The legends are real?"_

" _Well, I mean you are a giant wolf right now, I thought that was validation in its own right,"_ I said dryly. Sam's answering growl told me he didn't appreciate my tone.

" _Now what?"_ Sam sounded so lost it made me long to wrap my arms around him.

" _When you become human again you need to go to Billy Black and tell him what happened. And…and tell him the prophet is aware and is waiting to help."_ I was reluctant to share how to become human again, selfishly wanting him to stay this way. This was the first time we ever had a conversation, and I never wanted it to end.

It was difficult for him to change back and took him a full week to do so. I stayed home and kept the connection open so he wouldn't feel alone. To stay home, I told Charlie I had the flu. He was so overworked he didn't even notice I was lying. It was that or Charlie didn't care. I wasn't sure what was worse.

I knew Sam finally succeeded when I felt alone in my mind. A sob ripped through me at the thought.

" _Soon, Dá."_

I nodded while sniffling, and looked at the clock. 5:30 AM. I had an hour before I had to get up for school. Maybe I should make him his welcome care package. I had been waiting for this day for quite some time now and bought a mountain of cutoff pants and a visa gift card for anything else he needed to embrace the change. Ever since Ms. Hale's website project I was able to score two more projects from her friends. They were so pleased with my work that they told me that they would be spreading the word. It kept my mind and hands busy while bringing in some money which I was happy for. It warmed me to know that I could provide for my father and pack.

Before touching anything I used a fun perfume, I found online. It mixes with your pheromones and gives an entirely different scent. Hopefully, it will fool his new nose. I giggled.

Smiling, I put a few pairs of pants in a bag along with the gift card. I wrote a quick note welcoming him and added my email if he needed to contact me. I made an entirely new one just for this. I wanted to give him my number, but I didn't want him to use outside resources to find who I was before the right time.

On my way to school, I was almost giddy. I hope he was in today. I wanted to see how the phase agreed with him. As I pulled up, I saw him with Leah. He had bags under his eyes, but he grew to roughly 6'6 and his muscles. Oh, his muscles. I wanted to outline them with my tongue. I quickly looked away. Leah looked like she was worried about him but he kept shaking her off and giving her a wolfish grin. I couldn't help the shiver of pure want that crawled up and down my spine.

Feeling a little put out, I knew I couldn't look at him if I wanted to. It was too much a risk; he could imprint too soon. I forced myself into the school. I tried to hurry to his locker before he could see me.

" _35-6-36-42"_

Thanks boo. A deep chuckle was my only response.

I open his locker and put the bag inside. Quickly closing and locking it, I rush out to the locker room to shower off the perfume.

It was torture not to let my eyes follow him through the halls anymore like I had taken for granted for years. I longed to sneak glances at him from the corner of my eyes to see how he was. To fight the temptation I made sure to stay hauled up in the library and computer lab.

I sighed heavily, letting my head rest in the crook of my arms. I guess this was my life now.

* * *

 **From:** Sam Uley

 **Subject:** Thanks?

 **Date:** 19, April 2004, 9:21 AM

 **To:** Red Riding Hood

Interesting email address, but thank you for the warm welcome. To be honest, until you left that package, I was convinced you weren't real.

Also, how did you get into my locker?

Talk to you later, Red.

* * *

A giggle escaped me. Red. I liked it. I was in cloud nine all day that I didn't notice when I knocked into someone. Jared Cameron. He was a freshman, I didn't know much about him, but he was always kind to his friends from what I could tell. He was relatively tall for a freshman. He practically towered over me. As I muttered my apologies, he just sneered at me.

" _Wolf."_

My eyes widened at the whispered word against my ear. I hurried to the computer lab. Sam needed to know and prepare.

* * *

 **From:** Red Riding Hood

 **Subject:** Re:Thanks?

 **Date:** 19, April 2004, 2:45 PM

 **To:** Sam Uley

Watch Jared Cameron. He is one of the pack and will phase soon.

Hope the meeting with Billy goes okay.

-Red

P.S. How I got into your locker is my little secret ;)

* * *

When I was making dinner, I heard a roar in the distance and the sound of trees being knocked down.

Quickly turning the burners off, I sat down on my couch to concentrate.

Breathe In.

Breathe Out.

Thoughts and vivid pictures of college acceptance letters and scholarships filled my mind and Billy Black's voice letting him know he couldn't leave the reservation to attend.

 _Oh._

I had always known I wouldn't be able to go to college that it hadn't even been an inkling of a thought that maybe the pack did. It made my gut clench in guilt and sympathy.

I let go of the pack mind link to let Sam be by himself. I started to pull out the ingredients for a chocolate cake and started dinner back up. Sweets won't solve a lick of things but it is comfort food, and it sounded like Sam needed it.

When I had finished with both, I covered my scent with the perfume and made my way over to Sam's house and left the cake box on his porch. I hurried back home making it back just before Charlie.

While taking a bite of mashed potatoes, I couldn't help but shoot a glance out the window. I hope Sam is okay.

* * *

 _I was in a meadow, and it was breathtakingly beautiful. Wildflowers and lavender overran it. It was cloudy, but rays of sun snuck through warming me as a cool breeze swept my hair out of my face._

 _Movement caught my eye as I watched an unnaturally handsome man step through the tree line. He was wearing a black button-down shirt and faded jeans. His pulled his dreadlocks into a tight, and a few pieces seemed to escape to frame his face. His eyes were the deepest blood red I've ever seen and the very sight sent chills up my spine. Vampire. His head whipped towards one direction._

" _No… It can't be." He whispered, his voice musical like bells chiming. A giant wolf came out of the woods, his eyes trained on him. The wolf was magnificent in its size and deep silver color. I was entranced. I could hear howls in the distance, and I knew more of my wolves were coming to join the hunt. Before I could celebrate, Dreadlocks charged at the silver wolf and was able to leave deep scratches on the wolf's chest before the wolf bit into his arm, not letting go. Using the wolf's bite as a distraction, the vampire bit into the wolf's neck injecting his venom. I could tell the way the leech's throat contracted. The wolf practically screeched managing to tear a chunk out of its arm._

" _NO!" I screamed. I watched as the wolf succumbed to the venom and laid unmoving as Dreadlocks spat out his blood. I watched as Sam and a brown wolf come in a second too late. I watched as they were also overcome with despair and loss to take down the leech. I watched my imprint and pack brothers die, and there was nothing I could do to stop it._

" _You can fix this." Taha Aki said._

" _How?" I sobbed._

 _He never answered me._

I woke up with tears still rushing down my face. I clutched my pillow and let it absorb all of my fear and pain. I can't let this happen.

* * *

 **A/N:** Let me know what you think! Also before anyone comments, $3k is normal compensation for making a website from scratch which Bella did.

Dá = Darling in Quileute


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Prophet**

 **Pairing:** Sam/ Bella

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:**

Yeah, I see you over there. Looking delightful without that shirt.

 _"LOOK DOWN!"_

Quickly I avert my gaze to the ground. Holy Crow. We almost imprinted. Can't have that, he is isn't ready for me yet.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. This is fanfiction and written for fun.

 **Warnings** : Bella is very OOC, tried to blend both the book Bella and my version. This is going to be a slow burn. Sam/Bella don't happen for a few chapters, and he has to be weaned off of Leah. Also contains language and lemons.

 **A/N: Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews! You guys rock! :D... Also, this won't be updated every day, I'm just on a roll lol**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 _"Tell me about yourself."_

I sighed. Sam has been asking me the same thing for the past few weeks. I didn't want to reveal too much about me, but he was making it incredibly difficult.

Sam and I hung out when he did patrols. Not all the time, but he felt lonely. Other than the council and me, no one else knew about his wolf. I understood that kind of loneliness a little too well.

 _"What do you want to know? I practically told you everything I could already."_

 _"I know you are still in school and I know you live with just your dad. I want to know something that no one else does."_

 _"I hate chick flics but love a good romance book."_

Sam's boisterous laughter filled my head making an involuntary smile grace my face.

 _"I mean- I'd rather a good slash horror movie compared to a lifetime movie. All those movies have the same plot, characters, and have never ending cheesy lines. Not every love story is the same. It gets old!"_ I exclaimed. _"What about you, Big?"_

Sam just laughed again, _"Big?"_

 _"Yeah! Big Bad Wolf. Saying the full name would take too long. You do call me Red after all."_

 _"Well,_ Red _, I'm not sure if there is anything that someone else doesn't know. I guess I like to carve? I used to do it a lot when I was younger but haven't in a while. I miss it."_

There was a thoughtful silence between us. I wonder if it was meeting Leah that made him stop.

 _"You should carve me something."_

 _"I don't know; I'm not all that good at it."_ Sam sounded embarrassed. Now I'm interested and a little – who am I kidding? – _A large_ part of me wanted something from him. A reminder of him, something that was only mine.

 _"Please? I promise to make you food for a week!"_ I pouted.

 _"Make it a month, and you have yourself a deal."_ He negotiated. Pleased, I accepted his terms with a smirk. Little does he know this was a win-win-win for me. I get to feed him, get a carving out of him, and he thinks he won.

Looking at the time, I noticed it was nearly four in the morning, and I knew we both had to get up soon.

 _"Time for you to take a nap before school, Sam."_ I sighed. _"I'll leave breakfast in your locker."_

Deciding a little nap myself, before cooking up the feast called breakfast for Sam, was needed. I snuggled into my comforter, falling asleep to fantasies of strong warm arms holding me tightly.

* * *

For some reason, he was quiet tonight, and it bothered me. Usually, on a night like tonight, he would be racing through the forests around La Push while I either worked on homework or the latest project. I would keep the connection open in case he needed me but we would keep our thoughts to ourselves.

Tonight was different. Tonight the mutual silence was tainted with a heaviness I didn't know how to decipher.

 _"Okay, Dr. Red is in the house. Tell me what's wrong."_

Sam growls.

 _"It's Leah. She thinks I'm cheating on her."_ Sam paused for a few minutes before continuing. _"I mean I am out all night every night. I'm always tired. We also haven't been… Intimate… since I phased. I'm afraid of hurting her."_

This wasn't the first time Leah came into the conversation. They have been fighting for a week now. At first, it was little stuff that set her off, and he would vent to me about it. I always felt there was something bigger going on and I guess I finally had my answer.

As much as I'm secretly pleased with all of this, I know Sam still needs her. He only has me at night; he needs an anchor during the day. He needs someone who is a constant. Someday I will be that constant, but right now I'm not. I'm just a voice in his head. Sam still loves Leah, and even though I'm his future, she is his past and present.

 _"Maybe you can initiate the phase with Jared. We know he is close. His wolf is practically trying to claw his way out of him."_ I bit out trying to mask my reluctance. _"It will help you free up time to take her on dates again."_

 _"You think so?"_ Sam's hopefulness made my heart break a little. It reminded me of how young he was. Sure being eighteen isn't like being a baby but having been the only wolf and having your life uprooted overnight… That is a lot of responsibility to shoulder practically alone.

 _"Definitely. The spirits shown me the best way to get someone to phase is get them really angry. I've been watching Jared for a while now, and it will be pretty easy to do. He has a hair-trigger temper."_

 _"Thanks, Red."_

I hummed my acceptance at him, taking delight in his happier mood. I did that.

 _"Hey, Red. Can you read to me? I'd rather not think of anything right now."_

Read to him? That's different. I mean I get it, he was the kind of guy that didn't speak all that often but his mind ran 200 miles a minute. I can see how it can be tiring.

 _"Uh... Sure. What do you want to listen to?"_ I asked.

 _"Anything but Romance."_ He said.

 _"How about The Stranger by Albert Camus? It's about a guy drawn to a murder."_

 _"Sounds good."_

It turns out he didn't have to initiate Jared's phase. A week later Paul Lahote phased after a conquest tried lying about being pregnant. I almost killed the bitch myself but was still so excited to have another wolf in the pack I showered them both with food and gifts.

At first, Paul didn't want anything I gave him, but after a thorough tongue-lashing one night he was on patrol, he understood I needed to take care of them. They were there to protect, and I was there to protect the protectors. It was when he realized this did he start to open up to me.

He told me about his abusive father, and how he left his mother to move in with a girl half his age. He had let a visual of her out before he could reign it back in. She was a pretty thing. Heart shaped face, bright blue eyes, fluffy bleach blonde hair. It was the exact opposite of his mom. His mom started to mentally check out after that. All she does is go to work and come home to stare emptily at the TV. More often than not she doesn't even realize she hadn't turned on the TV at all. Paul had to step up and make sure the bills were paid, and there was food in the house.

My heart practically shattered. It was then I decided every week I would cook Paul large batches of food so he can store it in his freezer and just reheat it. Paul might have anger issues, but he was loyal and a great friend that just needed someone to take care of him. He is only fifteen, he shouldn't have to shoulder all of this alone.

I'm glad he is one of the pack, I wouldn't be able to find a better packmate than him. I just wish he saw the worth in him that I could.

* * *

A Sunday morning found me at the beach. Taha Aki and Ephraim Black were both leading me through exercises and their own special training. They did this twice a month, and it was my job to maintain other activities the rest of the time. Usually, I did a ton of yoga during the winter, and the summer was a lot of running.

They had me running through the sand, throwing myself to the ground and rolling into it, planking, crunches, and all these stretches that make me super bendy. You'd think they were training me to be a boxer or something. Finally, after finishing two minutes of me laying on my back with my legs straight in the air, they gave me a moment to rest.

 _"You did so well today, Dá."_ Taha Aki cooed. I flushed at the recognition.

 _"I better have done well; I was out here for like six hours,"_ I mumbled. I was sweating so much that the sweat was stinging my eyes, so I closed them.

 _"Why don't you go into the water. It will help relax your muscles. Saltwater cleanses all."_

I nodded, that sounded really good right now. I walked the path back to the parking lot to change into my bathing suit. I always kept one in my trunk for occasions like this. I loved the beach; it always recharged my batteries. I used to come here often when things became too much, and it never failed to set me back on track.

When I finally reached the water, I was so content in the waves that I was practically purring. The fresh water felt terrific against my overheated skin.

 _"Now, swim laps,"_ Ephraim demanded. I groaned as Taha Aki chuckled. I knew this was too good to be true.

I did as demanded of me for another two hours before the slave drivers let me stop swimming.

By now the sun had gone down, and I saw a girl casually walking the shoreline. As I got closer to the land, I noticed it was Leah. That would be my luck. I kept my head down, making sure not to make eye contact as she came closer. I was honestly starving, and all I wanted to do was go home to eat everything in my kitchen then shower, put on my pajamas, and curl up on the couch to watch a movie.

"That was really impressive," Leah said to me.

"Thanks," I said. Not really sure what she was talking about, to be honest. I'm positive she only saw me swimming. Practically everyone on the Rez can swim, so that isn't impressive at all.

"I've been here for a few hours now. Training for the Olympics or something?" She teased. Oh. I guess she did see something. Then it hit me, the only people who hang around the beach by themselves for hours is because something is wrong.

"Nah, I'm not getting laid, and this is the closest thing to make all my muscles deliciously sore." I joked. She blinked at me before bursting out into laughter.

"Oh, I like you. I'm Leah Clearwater." She introduced. Oh I know, you're my future husband's future ex.

"Bella Swan," I offered. "So what brings you out here? To cheer me on?" I smirked.

"Just needed to get out of my head." She replied.

I nodded, "I get that way too sometimes. Boy problems?"

"Yeah," she sighs. "He's been distant lately, and I'm not exactly sure how to take it… I'm sorry, I don't know why I shared that with you." She flushed prettily, seemingly embarrassed.

To be honest, I can't hate her. Yeah, I'm super jealous of her and secretly wish she'd disappear some days so I can jump Sam, but I can't hate her. She loved him for me when I couldn't. She was there for him when I wasn't able to. She taught him lessons that he could only learn from her at the time. She is still there for him. I've watched enough of her while watching her with Sam to know she has a good heart with an inner fire that most don't know how to handle. Her very being demanded submission from others, and they subconsciously gave into that silent demand. Even Sam gave into the demand from what I see in public.

Whether I liked it or not we are connected through Sam. If he loves her and eventually he will love me, there has to be something about her that I will love as well.

"Wanna make a girl's night? My dad is working the overnight shift. We can bake cupcakes and make fun of the romantic comedies on On Demand." I hate myself.

"Why? We barely know each other." She grabbed her arm subconsciously. That told me right away how insecure she is feeling right now. God, this situation sucks so hard.

"Us girls have to stick together. Men are pigs." I winked at her. Men are pigs but not my boys.

"Yeah... Okay, why the fuck not." Leah smiled brightly at me. It blinded me for a minute; she was breathtaking.

I drove with her to my house, all the while wondering what I got myself into. While we walked through the door, I directed her to the living room.

"Make yourself at home; I'm going to shower and change into some pajamas. Did you want a pair?" I asked.

"Sure, that would be great. Thanks." She replied before flopping down on the couch.

I walked into my room and my bathroom. The first thing I did was look at myself in the mirror and grimaced. I looked disgusting. My brown hair was plastered to my face like a drowned rat and darkened from the combination of my sweat and ocean water. My skin had red blotches everywhere. I could see cuts and bruises on my legs and arms. God, I was going to feel that in the morning. Sucks because tomorrow was school.

Great first impression, Swan.

I grabbed my favorite strawberry shampoo and body wash before turned the shower all the way hot. I wanted it so hot my skin peeled off. I wanted it so hot it felt like the Devil was sensually licking my spine. I want it so hot it was as hot as Sam's abs…. Bad, Bella! Bad! Leah is downstairs!

I showered as quickly as my tired muscles allowed me and got out. I toweled off, moisturized, and put on some shorts and an oversized t-shirt. I managed to grab some silk pajamas I barely used anymore and brought them downstairs for Leah to lounge in.

When she came back downstairs after changing I couldn't help hold back another bought of envy. She could probably make a potato sack work.

"So what is your poison? Vanilla, chocolate, or red velvet?" I said wiggling my eyebrows. She giggled.

"How about red velvet?" She asked.

"Sounds good, why don't you chill right here and you can watch me put it all together. Then we can both ice them." I smiled at her. She nodded at me looking grateful.

"So why aren't you getting laid?" She joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Waiting for the one and the one doesn't know I exist." I shrugged, for some reason, I didn't have the heart to lie about that.

"Oh please. You are seriously waiting for marriage?" She scoffed.

"Not exactly, just waiting for it actually mean something."

She let it marinate in her head before shrugging. "Not really my business, I suppose. Though with an ass like that, I didn't suspect you to be a prude." She smirked.

"I am anything but a prude, trust me." I giggled. "My fantasies keep me a hella entertained."

"Fantasies, huh? Who about?" Leah asked. She smirked. "Someone I know?"

My blush must have given me away. "N-no." Fuck, if my blush didn't do it, then that sure did.

"Tell me!" She begged.

"Paul Lahote." I lied. God, I had to fight back the nausea of thinking about Paul that way. He was like a little brother to me or even a son.

"The Freshman? I do know him! He and Sam are friends now. Good choice, puberty hit him like a freight train." She leered before frowning. "I heard he was a player, though."

I shrugged, "we all have our cons."

She got all quiet on me while I filled the cupcake tins and putting them into the 350-degree hot oven.

"I want to thank you for tonight. I don't have many friends that are girls." She said quietly. My heart ached. Spirits, have I mentioned yet that this situation sucks? Because it does.

"Neither do I," I responded. "Now enough of that, I know where Cha-my dad keeps the hard liquor." I grinned, and she grinned back.

Later that night while Leah was passed out on my couch with her head resting on my shoulder did I realize I didn't want to break her heart as much as I didn't want to break mine. FML.

Spirits, I'm such a little bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Prophet**

 **Pairing:** Sam/ Bella

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:**

Yeah, I see you over there. Looking delightful without that shirt.

 _"LOOK DOWN!"_

Quickly I avert my gaze to the ground. Holy Crow. We almost imprinted. Can't have that, he is isn't ready for me yet.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. This is fanfiction and written for fun.

 **Warnings** : Bella is very OOC, tried to blend both the book Bella and my version. This is going to be a slow burn. Sam/Bella don't happen for a few chapters and he has to be weaned off of Leah. Also contains language and lemons. Still don't have a beta!

 **A/N: I'm seriously addicted to this story. Please let me know how it is! Though this is probably the last update for this week.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Sam graduated on June 1, 2004. I sat in the back and watched proudly as he and Leah accepted their diplomas. Leah was even more gorgeous than usual. She had her long hair curled in loose spirals. Her big doe eyes were outlined in mascara and winged eyeliner. It sent a spike of envy through me. I knew I'd never be as beautiful or as strong.

 _"Lies."_ Taha Aki hissed. Even though I didn't believe him, I knew I had to stop that line of thinking otherwise he might do something to punish me.

The last time I went down the spiral of self-doubt, he made me see vision after vision of Sam complimenting me. That didn't help me with my crush _at all_. I was practically a tomato for a month.

I slipped out of the auditorium as soon as Sam sat down. I had nothing left to stay for anyway.

On the drive home I decided I needed something to make me feel better about myself, to love my own skin again. I wanted to get a piercing.

I drove all the way to Port Angeles to see if any tattoo parlors would take walk-ins. I ended up finding a little hole in the wall called Mark'd Body Art.

When I walked in a bell alerted my presence and I could hear the tattoo gun going in a backroom.

"I'll be out there in a minute! Almost done here." A voice called out. A few minutes later an older guy with tattoo sleeves surfaces with black latex gloves on.

"What can I do for ya?" He asked

"I need a body piercing, something I can easily hide," I said.

"Well, that depends on pain tolerance and how risky you are willing to go, Darlin'." He grinned at me.

"Pretty high tolerance and I think I'm pretty risky." I blushed brilliantly.

"Why don't you go look at the different ones I've done and let me know if you like any." He said pulling out a binder with laminated portfolio pictures. I definitely don't want my belly button pierced, at least not yet. Could be seen too easily. Flipping past the section on facial piercings, I wanted to get a nose piercing but I am not exactly sure it would be good to fight with one. My face flushed again at the section of vaginal piercings. I think I'll wait until I have the courage for one of those. I wonder if Sam might like me to have one. I heard once that the VCH was an actual functional piercing. I giggled at the thought.

Can you imagine Sam getting me naked for the first time and seeing a barbell through my clit hood? Okay, actually that sounded really hot. I'm really down for that.

Yeah… I'm definitely coming back for one of those.

I flipped the page and on display was nipple piercings. Those would hurt like a bitch but they are so cute! The more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea.

I told the guy and he showed me all the different jewelry I could start off with. He let me know that I could get a ring or barbell but highly suggested the barbell at first because of the swelling. I agreed. I ended up getting a surgical steel barbell that had paw prints on the balls.

The first nipple wasn't so bad. It honestly felt like someone bit it super hard instead of it being pierced with a fucking fourteen gauged needle. The second hurt more and the guy giggled at my squeaked screech. It wasn't loud but it was noticeable and afterward I couldn't help but laugh too in embarrassment.

I paid the man and told him I'd be back for more. He said he couldn't wait.

That night as Paul covered for Sam, Sam was celebrating his graduation at the bonfire, our conversation was tense at best.

 _"So… you want to tell me what crawled up your ass and died?"_ He mocked probably sick of my mood.

 _"Not exactly,"_ I said.

 _"Maybe a night flicking the bean might help you chill."_ He shot back making my whole face burn.

 _"Paul!"_ I exclaimed. Paul just guffawed and showed me vivid pictures of his muscles in the mirror as he flexed.

 _"Don't tell me you don't want it, baby."_ He cooed. I squawked.

 _"Okay, okay maybe I'm not your cup of tea. Do you appreciate the female form, perhaps?"_ He sent me images of a pretty girl's head thrown back in ecstasy while she bounced on his cock.

 _"Paul! EW!"_ If my face went any redder, I might just pass out _. "Plus, I'm not gay!"_

He sniggered, _"How about our lovely Alpha?"_ He shot me a memory of Sam's naked form as he phased back. I could feel the heat pool between my legs and I squeezed my thighs shut tightly. I'm saving that image for when I'm alone in my thoughts.

 _"Oo-ho-oh."_ Paul crooned _. "Got a case of Hot for Alpha, do you?"_

 _"Paul you are such a jackass!"_ I moaned into my hands. He was having way too much fun with this. Before he could continue his torment, he was interrupted by the sound of a newly phased wolf.

 _"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!"_ Jared snarled through our minds.

 _"Paul! Get to him! Now!"_ I shouted. Paul didn't need me to say it twice; I watched through his eyes as he raced through the forest to Jared's location. He either was faster or closer than I thought because it took a whole of fifteen seconds to reach him and knock him down. Paul howled twice alerting Sam before trying to contain Jared.

 _"Jared, I need you to breathe,"_ I ordered. Paul was trying to make him submit but even though Jared was newly phased, he was stronger than Paul. Worry twisted my stomach.

 _"Man, you need to calm down_ ," Paul said. But Jared took a swipe at Paul's face and Paul snarled back at him trying to lunge for his side. Jared sensed it, charged at him and bit into his leg throwing Paul off his course. Sam came charging into the fight from behind Paul and growled at Jared. Jared just answered his growl with one of his own.

The fight was over before it even began with Sam's teeth buried into Jared's throat.

 _"SUBMIT"_ Sam roared. Jared's growl turns into a whimper when Sam bit harder drawing blood. The smell of it in Paul's perspective was making me queasy.

Jared relaxed into Sam, baring his neck more in submission. Sam let out a rumbling growl that was almost a purr, calming Jared before letting his throat go and backing away.

Jared seemed to take the news of the legends better than Sam did but wasn't able to phase back for a few days. However, we made sure someone was always with him. We didn't want him to be alone.

Since Sam lived alone, he had Paul and Jared go on a "spirit walk." At least that is what they told their families. In reality, they were hanging out on Sam's couch watching either a game or a movie and enjoying some beer.

When they were phased during patrol, I would drop off goodies and real food to make sure that my boys were well fed. I know they were worried about where I was getting the money to feed them and shower them with gifts. They knew I was still in school but even me telling them I was doing freelance work didn't seem to shake their concern. I just let them know to not worry about it and to let me just take care of them. The boys didn't question me about it again but I can tell the worry was still there even though they were grateful.

I wanted to be there with them; I wanted to bond with them. I was bitter that I couldn't just walk into Sam's house as the boys could. They didn't know who I was yet and they couldn't know who I was. I knew I needed to bide my time but it was hard. I just wanted to be selfish for once.

I violently shook my head. Stop being such a little bitch, Swan. I opened my laptop and began searching and applying for a new project. I needed to distract myself for a while.

* * *

When Sam started his construction company, there was definitely a feeling of relief that spread through each of us. Sam was practically itchy in his skin since graduation. I'm glad he found his confidence. I was worried for a while ever since the talk with Billy about him having to stay on the reservation. I'm glad it didn't stop him from living, just changed his objectives.

When the boys weren't patrolling or sleeping, they were helping Sam with one job or another. It kept them busy and gave them purpose. Sometimes when I was out for a run, I would casually watch them, trying not to be too stalker-ish. Who am I kidding? I just liked watching Sam sweat without his shirt. Especially with his tribal tattoos? Yummy. I would sometimes sneak by his house while they were out on the job and leave lunch and drinks for them.

Oh, I loved my hard working boys.

The summer wasn't all filled with watching yummy shirtless Sam; Taha Aki kept sending me the same vision at night. Of Paul succumbing to the venom. One night I couldn't take it anymore and did the only thing I could think of.

 _"Sam I think you should start to train yourself and the pack_ ," I said interrupting our mutual silence while he patrolled.

 _"Thanks for the worry, Red. But I think we can handle ourselves just right. We did take down that leech last week without any problems."_

 _"Not every leech is going to be that easy of a kill. What happens if there are more than one at a time?"_ I pleaded. Please Sam, just do what I say. Please.

" _Red, did you See something?"_ Sam asked quietly. I couldn't answer him. I didn't need to, he understood. _"I will schedule something."_

 _"Thank you."_ I sobbed out.

 _"It's okay, Red. We will figure it out."_ He cooed.

That night, even with the promise of future training sessions, the vision didn't change.

* * *

Lately, in their free time, the boys would watch Jacob Black. He had been growing a few inches a week and been gaining some serious muscles. We all knew it was a matter of time before the fever kicked in.

I was watching him from my aisle in the grocery store. He was all over a pretty brunette from Forks. I heard through the grapevine he is in love with her but he was getting friend zoned hardcore.

Maybe I should make meatloaf this week. The boys will definitely like it; I used different recipes on Charlie until I presented this one. He ate the entire thing that night for dinner.

I was checking out when I felt someone fall into me and grab my ass. I know I had a great ass from all the squats I do but that doesn't give anyone but Sam the right to touch! Growling I turn around to face Aaron Begay. He was one of the football stars at school and a complete dick. He gave me a fake apology with malicious amusement in his eyes that I longed to carve out of his skull.

I heard his friends laugh in the background but I had to stand my ground. I needed to leave the store with my things before I did something I would regret. I quickly grabbed my bags after the cashier handed them to me before leaving as fast I could without drawing more attention to myself.

Taha Aki was growling viciously in my ear and I knew they were following me out of the store. I barely made it to my car before I was shoved against the side of it. My bags fell messily to the ground. I can see through the reflection on the glass that it was the same asshat that "accidentally" rubbed up against me in line.

 _"Call Sam."_ Taha Aki snarled. I shook my head.

 _"He isn't ready yet,"_ I said through clenched teeth.

"I bet you are a slut just like your mother, Pale Face." He whispered in my ear. His breath was foul. His hand was sliding up my thigh as he ground his half hard member into my ass.

 _"Call Sam, or I will."_ Taha Aki said. I know he doesn't make idle threats and I couldn't let Sam know who I was yet. Sam still loved Leah; I won't be that girl who ruins relationships.

"I bet I could take you right here and you would love every minute." He said smugly. I could hear his friends snickering.

I need to get out of here. I need to… I pushed against my car as hard as I could causing him to fall back but taking me with him. He caught himself in his surprise before he could crash to the ground but I was ready for it. I twisted in his arms and using my body weight swung a punch that landed on his nose. It was satisfying to hear the crunch and I knew I broke it. I smelt the blood before I saw it and my stomach rebelled.

Taha Aki was howling in my ears in his excitement at the blood being spilled.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me again." I spat at Aaron's shocked form sprawled on the concrete. His buddies were long gone. So much for loyal friends. I can feel the cold sweats and my head started to swim. I can't pass out. I can't pass out. I can't pass out.

I watched still as a statue as Aaron raced out of the parking lot and down the street before my resolve came crashing down along with my body.

I woke not even a minute later to concerned brown eyes. Jacob Black was shaking me awake. Blushing I sat up quickly almost colliding with his forehead.

"Sorry! I hate the smell of blood." I muttered.

"But blood doesn't smell." He asked with a crinkle between his eyes.

"I can smell it," I grumbled.

He just blinked at me and then laughed long and hard.

"I've never seen someone break someone else's nose and then pass out from smelling the other person's blood." He gasped. His friend was standing a few feet away from him looking out of place. To see him up close for once was interesting. The guys weren't kidding when they said he was tall and built. I could tell by his practically burning body temperature that he was close to phasing.

 _"Wolf."_ Taha Aki whispered in my ear.

 _"Yeah, yeah. I know already. He is a wolf."_

Taha Aki just grumbled causing me to snort. Sometimes I felt that he was much more like a puppy than a great fierce wolf spirit warrior.

"Thanks for the assistance, but I need to get home now. I need to start dinner." I said before standing up.

"No, no, no! You just passed out! You can't drive. Jess, do you mind if we drive her home?" Jacob asked the pretty brunette. Jess just shrugged.

"I haven't anything better to do," Jess said. I could tell instantly that she didn't want to do it but did it for Jacob. At least she wasn't a complete bitch like I've heard. Jacob just grinned at her.

"I'm honestly okay; I'll be fine to drive," I mumbled embarrassed.

 _"He doesn't understand it yet but his instincts recognize you. They are telling him to make sure you are okay. His wolf is strong."_ Taha Aki said proudly.

"Nonsense! Let us help, Honey." He cooed. I just nodded. I honestly did feel fine, but I couldn't really deny my wolves anything. If Jacob felt better driving me back home, then I can handle that.

I sat in the passenger seat as Jacob hopped into the driver's side.

"My name is Jacob but you can call me Jake." He shot a sunny grin at me. "And that back there is Jess." She just waved at me, I smiled back.

"Isabella but call me Bella," I said back.

The three of us became friends after that. Once a week we were seen hanging out at my house for movie night and I baked goodies for them to munch on.

It was Friday and the day we usually hung out. But tonight was just Jake and me since Jess couldn't make it. She gave us some excuse saying she was sick but I knew better. She was probably with Mike again. It made me physically ill thinking about poor Jake. He loved the girl, but she wasn't in love with him. I could tell that it was eating at him because he wasn't really watching the movie and kept shoveling cookies in his mouth.

"You okay?" I whispered out softly. I was concerned.

"Yeah." He lied.

"Okay, but I'm here if you need me," I said. He just nodded and pretended to watch the movie again. That lasted all of ten minutes before he cracked.

"We slept together." He said absently. I'm judging by his current mood and tone this wasn't a good thing.

"Oh, honey…"

"We slept together and she ran." He cried out. I could see the shaking and knew he was about to phase and that wasn't going to happen in my house. It wasn't the right time. I went over and hugged him. He instantly hugged me back tightly, making it almost hard to breathe. As pack mom, in a pinch, I could calm a wolf with my touch and I was using that particular skill right now to stop the tremors. Jake wasn't ready for his wolf chapter yet, and I will protect him for as long as possible.

Soon his body stopped shaking from the wolf and started to transition into shaking from sobs. We stayed like that for the rest of the night and long after the TV screen went blue. I watched with a sense of heaviness on my shoulders as Jake left that night. I hope he will be okay.

I called him the next day to check on him and he put up a good front but I could see right through him. He was a wreck which had me anxious. I decided he needed some pick me ups, so I called Leah and told her the situation.

I showed up at his house with Leah the next Saturday evening to kidnap him. Told him that we were going to go out and have fun then forced him into the car.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?" He grumbled from the back. I blasted the radio after that. No bad moods tonight, thank you very much.

"Lighten up, Jake! We are getting drunk!" I yelled over the music. Leah hollered and hooted her excitement.

"How is this going to help me?" He called back.

"Can't feel the pain when you have a girl on your hips and vodka on your lips!" Leah said causing me to burst out laughing. She was damn awesome.

We spent the rest of the ride belting out the lyrics to emo bands and pop songs. What a combo. But it oddly worked for us.

We arrived at the club and I slipped the bouncer three one-hundred dollar bills and he let us in without protest. Grinning behind me I noticed both Jake and Leah looked at me with wonder.

I put my pointer finger to my lips and shushed them while winking. Sitting down, a lady with a tight shirt that made her boobs practically fall out of her t-shirt asked us what we wanted to drink. I ordered shots for all of us. I also got a margarita for me and Leah while Jake got a beer. If I was going to get drunk, I was going to get drunk!

"I don't know Bells, I've never done this before," Jake said with a flush on his cheeks.

"All the more reasons to, Jakey!" I yelled out over the music. He shot me a glare.

"I'll do it if you promise me never to call me Jakey ever again." He said. I laughed and agreed. He looked at his shot almost contemplating it all while Leah chanted for him to drink.

He shook his head, said "fuck it," before downing it in one sip. Immediately after he started coughing and sputtering.

Leah howled and I slapped him on his back, "Thatta boy, Jake!"

I took a shot myself and let the burn work its way down my throat and settle at the bottom of my stomach. After another shot, I dragged Leah out to dance.

Giggling, we ground on each other and ran our hands up and down each other's sides. I kept sneaking glances over at the sitting Jake and noticed he was staring at us. I knew Leah and I were hot together but to see it on his face made it all the more real. The lust on his face and Leah pushing her hips into my ass almost made me feel like I was cheating on Sam. Damn you, Taha Aki. I shouldn't feel this way; we aren't even dating yet.

By the end of the night we had Jake dancing in between us and by Leah's occasional moans they were both getting a little into it. Feeling a little protective of Sam, I sobered up and ended up dragging them out of the club and into a cab. I had a feeling if we stayed any longer, they might try to do something that one if not both of them would seriously regret.

When we got settled into a room, both of them practically passed out within minutes making me breathe a sigh of relief. Somewhere deep inside I realized something shifted tonight and I wasn't sure if it was a good or bad one. I could tell that this wasn't going to end well no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** The Prophet

 **Pairing:** Sam/ Bella

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:**

Yeah, I see you over there. Looking delightful without that shirt.

 _"LOOK DOWN!"_

Quickly I avert my gaze to the ground. Holy Crow. We almost imprinted. Can't have that, he is isn't ready for me yet.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. This is fanfiction and written for fun.

 **Warnings** : Bella is very OOC, tried to blend both the book Bella and my version. This is going to be a slow burn. Sam/Bella don't happen for a few chapters, and he has to be weaned off of Leah. Also contains language and lemons.

 **A/N: Please don't hate me. It is going to get worse before it gets better but the light is being seen at the end of the tunnel. Just have to get through to chapter six!**

 **Chapter Four**

The next morning I threw the pencil away from me with a huff. I need to get out of this room, away from this project for a while. Maybe I should go to the beach to relax. I haven't done that enough this summer. I've only been there for training.

Excited, I threw on a red bikini and black shorts for a cover-up. I picked up my cell phone, a book, my car keys, and a towel before heading out.

The beach was pretty deserted when I got there and decided that it was an excellent time to meditate. Finding a beautiful spot where the tree's shadow extended on the sand, I got myself settled.

Breathing in I took in all the positive energy.

Breathing out I let go of all my negative energy.

Breathe in.

Relax the body, starting with my toes working up my feet to my ankles then to my legs. Imagining the waves from the ocean flowing through me relaxing all of my muscles. Letting the saltwater in the air cleanse all of my impurities.

Breathe out.

I let my mind clear. Acknowledging my thoughts instead of forcing them away. As I sunk deeper and deeper in myself, I was allowing the spirit of my tribe's ancestors whisper things in my ears. Letting myself be open to any and all knowledge. Open to visions.

In my mind's eye, I saw a Cold One. She had beautiful red hair that shined in the light. Her cheekbones were high and nose pointed. Her eyes were as red as blood and seemed to just penetrate through me. They were full of pain, despair, hurt, loss, and anger.

 _"Cold Ones are stagnant, Dá. They are forever frozen in time and not only in body but soul, mind, and emotion. Once they feel love for you, they will forever feel love. Once they feel obsession about you, they will forever feel obsessed. Once they long for vengeance, they will forever long for vengeance."_ Taha Aki whispered against my ear. I continued to stare into her eyes, almost afraid to look away.

 _"She lost her life mate. She will forever feel this. She has nothing else to live for. That makes her dangerous."_ He continued.

She was so still it was as if I was looking at a statue. If it weren't for the breeze combing through her curls, I would think I was looking at a memory still or photograph. She reminded me of a porcelain doll. It was creepy and unnerving. It made my skin crawl and hair stand on end.

 _"Did we kill her mate?"_ I asked absentmindedly.

 _"Not yet."_ He replied.

Her eyes darted quickly to the left and her brows furrowed in anger before sprinting away too fast for my eyes to track.

The sudden movement jolted me from the vision, and I became aware in my body again. I must have been out for longer than I anticipated because while I felt well rested and relaxed my body was freezing. I rubbed at my arms and legs to try to get the circulation running back in them.

Deciding the sun would help, I moved my things more into the sun and took my shorts off so I wouldn't get funky tan lines. Spreading out on the towel, I soaked up the heat and got lost in my book.

I was pulled from the raunchy romance novel I was enjoying to peels of laughter and howling. I looked up the beach and could make out the forms of my boys having fun. They were cliff diving off the highest peak. I watched as Jared did a backflip off the edge and once he reappeared from the water gasping for breath Paul and Sam cheered and clapped.

I'm glad they are taking the time to relax and bond. Watching them made my heart warm significantly.

I needed this. I needed today. My eyes were eventually drawn to Sam.

Yeah, I see you over there. Looking delicious without that shirt. He subconsciously flexed his bicep, and I could practically feel my bikini get soaked… and it wasn't from the ocean if you get what I'm saying.

 _"LOOK DOWN!"_

Quickly I avert my gaze to my book. Holy Crow. We almost imprinted. Can't have that, he isn't ready for me yet.

I closed the book and jumped into the water to cool off. I took a deep breath in before going under. I stayed underwater for as long as I could, needing to punish myself for such a close call. I could feel my lungs burn and chest feel tight. When I surfaced I took a deep breath in and I noticed their laughing had stopped. It was eerily quiet.

 _"Don't look over; they are looking at you."_ Taha Aki growled into my ear. I wonder if I was down longer than someone usually was. I got out of the water, toweled off, grabbed my things and left. All the while feeling their eyes on me.

If I was going to make this whole waiting for Sam thing work, I needed a damn vibrator.

* * *

 _Jared was sitting in History, slumped in his chair. The teacher was writing on the chalkboard. They were studying the Civil War, and Jared was so aggravated that he was practically vibrating. He hated History class. He hated school. It was a waste even to come. A poke to his shoulder brought him from his thoughts, and for the first time, the wolf in him was silent, content. He turned around curiously and locked on the most beautiful mocha eyes he has ever seen._

 _It was as if all ties to the pack, his parents, his tribe,_ everything _just melted away and in its place was her. The only thing that came to mind was love at first sight, but it was more than that. It was as if she was the Earth and he was the moon. She was his everything._

 _"Hey, I was wondering if I could borrow a pencil." She whispered cheeks flushed slightly. All he could think of was that it was adorable. Looking down he noticed in her notebook read the name, Kim. What a beautiful name._

We were all quiet as we let Jared's memory play out.

 _"What do you think this is?"_ Jared asked, nervousness seeping into his voice.

 _"Imprint."_ Taha Aki whispered in my ear. I repeated what he said.

 _"Imprinting is when the wolf finds its soulmate. It makes an unbreakable bond between the two. The wolf will be anything that the imprint needs. Friend, brother, lover, or mate. The wolf becomes what the imprint needs because the imprint makes the wolf stronger. When a wolf first imprints it's like taking a strong hit from hard drugs. After that first encounter, the only thing that it forces between the two is physical closeness. They say that Taha Aki's third wife was his imprint."_ I said cautiously.

I could practically feel the tension between the boys. They know Sam loves Leah and now they know they didn't imprint.

 _"Jared you can tell her about the pack and legends. You just got to let the council know first."_ I said.

 _"Thanks, Red."_ He said in relief. All three of us listened and watched as Sam roared and phased back before hitting a tree causing it to splinter around his fist.

 _"I'm going to go call Kim,"_ Jared said trying to get out of the awkward situation. Paul still had patrol so he couldn't phase back. I stayed with him the rest of the night. To pass the time I started to do some yoga and light workouts.

 _"Am I going to imprint, Red?"_ Paul's voice was so soft like he was afraid of speaking. I waited until Taha Aki spoke before replying.

 _"Yes, the spirits can see a thread, but your imprint is too far away to know who. It won't be for a long while. So, you have fun practicing until then, okay?"_ I teased.

 _"You don't have to tell me twice."_ Paul retorted.

* * *

I was sitting at home working on a project when two howls broke through the silence. I froze. I knew what that meant. Leech. Quickly slipping into the pack mind, I saw through Paul's eyes that he caught a trail and it was fresh. I watched him start to stalk a vampire with dreadlocks, and my blood ran cold.

The vision never changed. THE VISION NEVER CHANGED! Nothing changed it. Sam has been hunting with the pack to teach each other how to fight. When that didn't change things, I told Sam to tell them to not get too cocky with the enemy. That didn't work. They need something; they need help. They need something other than warnings and training. They _need_ help. I can't change into a wolf, and I can't physically help them, not yet at least. Then the thought caught on me. I know someone who can.

Taha Aki growled in pleasure. I finally understood what I needed to do. I had to get Jake to phase.

 _"Paul, do not engage! Paul please!"_ I screamed rushing to my car and zipping out of the driveway. I didn't even close the front door.

 _"Don't worry, Red. I got this. We got this."_ Paul purred. He was always looking to fight, and this was the best present ever in front of him. Something for him to play with and ultimately kill.

 _"Paul! Give me five minutes, just give me five minutes!"_ I screeched. Paul was ignoring me. By now Sam and Jared were phased, and their howls let me know that they were on the hunt as well.

 _"Sam! Please get Paul to wait five minutes!"_ I pleaded. I was almost at the Black's house. Please be home. Please be home.

 ** _"Paul! Listen to Red. Wait."_** Sam alpha ordered hesitantly. He knew I knew something. I felt Taha Aki take over my body the second I pulled up. I never experienced it before; it was almost as if he shoved me hard into the backseat while he took over driving my mind and body. I didn't know if I should hate the feeling or love him for taking over.

Taha Aki casually puts my car in park and strolled up to the house. He took a breath that seemed almost animalistic. Like he was scenting the air. I could smell Jake was here, how I knew that I don't know. _Thank the Spirits._

Knocking, it took less than a minute for Billy to answer the door, he must have been watching TV or something close by. Taha Aki smiled sweetly.

"I need to speak to Jacob outside." I heard my voice say. Billy smiled back and nodded.

"Jake!" Billy called out. "You have a friend here that wants to see you."

Jake came thumping down the stairs and smiled brightly at me.

"Hey Bells! I didn't know you were coming over!" Jake said.

"Can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Taha Aki said.

He looked puzzled before muttering, "sure, sure."

When he was safely away from the house, Taha Aki physically pushed his chest.

"I wanted to tell you in person what a fuck up you truly are. I heard that even though you say you love Jess, she still screws Mike. Don't you tell me that you don't see it? I know you do." Taha Aki purred maliciously. Jake looked shocked for a second before his body started shaking.

"I know you see that he marks her. Just like you always wanted to do. Right up on her perfectly delicate neck." Taha Aki said.

"Bella. Shut up." Jake ground out between his teeth.

"No, I don't think you know just how much of a fuck up you are yet. I heard that your father fell the other day and was laying on the floor for hours before you got home. What were you even doing?" Taha Aki pretended to think, rubbing my fingers on my chin. I didn't know that, and I felt terrible. Even though I wasn't the one who said it, it still came from my body. Now I started to fight him for control. He was starting to cross lines. "I know! You were with Jess as she was trying on dresses for a dance she didn't invite you to. I wonder if Mike is going to fuck her afterward." I was shell-shocked. What. The. Fuck.

Jake's form was trembling so much it was practically invisible before he burst out of his clothes and snarled at us in his wolf form. When he went to lunge, he was physically pushed back by an invisible force.

"Go find your brothers; they need you." Taha Aki said before shoving me back into the driver seat of my mind making me gasp and my chest heaved violently. I clutched one hand against my forehead and one against my chest. I decided I didn't like this after all.

 _"Sorry, Dá."_ Taha Aki cooed.

"Jake, go! They need you!" I screamed before he took after the howls. I watched through Jake's eyes as he reached the pack. I watched as the rest of my wolves went silent. They knew who I was now. It was at this moment that I knew I had broadcasted the entire conversation from my end. I watched as they took down the leech, finally having the upper hand. While the leech was burning, I listened to them quietly fill in Jake. When he subconsciously started to mull over our confrontation, I whimpered out a quick _"sorry"_ before letting the pack link go.

I couldn't stop the relieved sobs from escaping my chest. My boys were safe. I wasn't going to lose them. I didn't even realize I was still outside of Jake's house until I felt a blanket being dropped on me. Looking up at Billy's face, I could see hurt understanding in his eyes.

"So, I'm guessing you are The Prophet?" Billy asked. I just nodded wiping my face of the tears still coming. I couldn't seem to stop for some reason, and that frustrated me.

"I'm sorry about what was said. I wasn't myself." I whispered.

Feeling terrible about what was said, I helped Billy back into the house and decided to make him supper. It doesn't take back what was done or said, but it is the start of my penance.

They didn't have much in their pantry and fridge, and I made a mental note to regularly stock their house. I found the ingredients for spaghetti, and while the pasta boiling and I had the sauce started, I began to tidy the house up. I knew I couldn't do everything today, but I didn't want to leave without helping Billy in some way. It could take Jake days before he phased back.

"You know you don't have to do all of this, Isabella," Billy said.

I smiled at him. "Of course, I do. You are going to see an awful lot of me around here, Chief Black. Have to take care of my boys." I started to plate the spaghetti and put the leftover sauce in a container in the freezer. I sat the plate in front of him. "Also, please call me Bella."

"Billy, please." He said.

"Billy, then."

"When did you start having visions?" He tried to say casually. I could tell that this was something that he had been thinking about ever since Sam told him about me. I had always wondered why he hadn't tried to reach out to me.

"I was thirteen when I had my first vision. But Taha Aki has been with me ever since I could remember." I said.

"Taha Aki?" He gasps.

"Yeah, my parents thought I had an imaginary friend when I used to have conversations on my own. I thought I was crazy or schizophrenic or something for the longest time. It wasn't until I had the first vision that I knew different." I said softly. "In fact, it was Taha Aki who was speaking with you and Jake earlier through me."

"If you don't mind me asking but what does he tell you?" He said cautiously, almost as if he were walking on eggshells. I scowled.

"You don't need to be afraid of what to say to me. You can speak your mind. I won't wolf out if I get angry." I reprimanded, and he shrugged sheepishly at me. "Mainly he tells me things I need to know in the moment or when I should act on a certain vision." I shot him a look, and it seems he read between the lines. "Sometimes he confirms or denies a thought of mine. He also tells me what I can or cannot say to someone. I once tried to tell someone a vision I wasn't supposed to speak about, and he took my ability to speak for a week." I laughed. Of course, no one figured it out, I didn't talk much, and Charlie was working overtime anyway.

"I'm guessing you can't tell me your first vision?" Billy asked. My face went crimson red before I shook it. Billy looked at me in amusement making me blush harder.

My first vision was of Sam and me being intimate. I had started to crush on a boy, and Taha Aki wasn't having it. He tried to tell me I shouldn't have feelings for the kid. But I didn't listen because I thought it was just a voice in my head. Then he told me the truth, telling me it was useless to get attached and I had better things to worry about. I noticed Sam after that, and my fascination with him grew over time. Now? I love him. How could I not? I'm practically in his head every day. His heart was so pure, and he loved with all of it.

I finished tidying up and putting the clean clothes in the respective rooms before checking again on Billy. Taking his empty plate and washing it. I then do a once over, making sure I didn't leave anything out. Satisfied, I walk back to where Billy was watching TV.

"Is there anything else I can do for you before I head out, Billy?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Thank you, Bella. Really." His eyes shown with complete gratitude.

"I'll be back tomorrow; I have a welcome package for Jake." I grinned, and he smiled at me.

I hugged him before heading out to my car. I could feel eyes on me, and I knew it was my boys.

I didn't have the heart to face them tonight. I just wanted to sleep.

When I got home, I threw myself into the project I abandoned a few hours ago. I didn't want to think for a while, especially about how I practically shattered Jake. I ignored the pain in my chest, Taha Aki's sweet coos, and the howls that seemed to be just outside my bedroom window.

I woke the next morning and my face hurt from crying. I frowned, I didn't think I cried that much but I guess I did. I went into the kitchen and made pancakes, muffins, eggs, and bacon. Making sure to leave a healthy portion for Charlie, I packaged the rest for Billy.

As I was leaving, I noticed a bracelet on the railing. It had four charms on it, three wolves and a girl with a red cape. I giggled. I completely forgot I asked Sam to carve me something. I put it on already knowing I would probably never take it off.

* * *

 **A/N:** Don't forget to tell me how I'm doing!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** The Prophet

 **Pairing:** Sam/ Bella

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:**

Yeah, I see you over there. Looking delightful without that shirt.

"LOOK DOWN!"

Quickly I avert my gaze to the ground. Holy Crow. We almost imprinted. Can't have that, he isn't ready for me yet.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Twilight. This is fanfiction and written for fun.

 **Warnings:** Bella is very OOC, tried to blend both the book Bella and my version of her. This is going to be a slow burn. Sam/Bella don't happen for a few chapters, and he has to be weaned off of Leah. Also contains language and lemons. There isn't a beta reader so if there is grammar, holes, etc. I apologize in advance!

 **A/N:** This chapter was super hard to write. I must have read it a million times. Before I'm hated you have to take in consideration that in canon the wolves are angry and like to blame things for their wolf. I also set Bella to be more mature than 17-18 because of how she grew up. She had no one, so she became someone to herself. Also, thank you all for the favorites, follows, and reviews. I love you guys!

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Taking a deep breath, I decided I've run from this enough. Its been almost a week since I talked to anyone from the pack or used the pack link and I missed them something fierce. I texted Jake telling him we needed to talk. I needed to talk to him before the others; I needed to clear the air.

When he texted me back telling me that he was home and I could stop by I felt that my heart was in my throat. The drive over was filled with anxiety and erratic thoughts that matched my erratic heartbeat. It was pouring outside, and I felt that was very fitting with my feelings at the moment.

He was waiting on the porch waiting for me when I finally got there. He was shirtless and had a tribal tattoo that symbolized his part of the pack. His hair was cut in a way that looked like it was attacked with kitchen scissors and despite the dread of the talk that was going to take place I couldn't help the amused curved of lip.

"So you knew?" He asked accusatorily. He had every right to be angry. I just nodded.

"I knew through the bloodline that it was almost certain, I knew through the boys it was certain, and I knew from the parking lot when we first met just how close you were," I admitted. Not going to lie I wished we were having this conversation under some cover, I felt like I was getting waterboarded from the rain. I didn't want to say anything to Jake though, that is definitely being insensitive.

"I want to apologize about that night, Jake…" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"Oh, did you come here to apologize so _you_ can feel better and we can all go being great friends again? It doesn't work like that, Bella. You can't take back what you said any more than I can take back my life. My life as I knew it is over now. Now I'm stuck here forever because of you." He spat out, his form practically vibrating with anger. I tried to hold back the sob but wasn't so successful, and it came out more like a wheeze.

"I think its best if you leave me alone," Jacob said. My heart was breaking. I nodded, leaving pieces of my heart behind me as I ran back to my car and speeding back home.

As I was sitting on the couch with my head buried in my hands I felt numb. This couldn't have gone more wrong. I was supposed to be happy with my boys not scorned. We were all in this together; they needed me as much I needed them. Right? _Right?_ Was I wrong? Was it only me that needed them and they could do without me? Was I made to be a fool my whole life? Did I condemn them to this life because I was selfish? Could have I saved them? I… I don't know. My stomach lurched.

Anger suddenly boiled in my depths. This is why I alienated myself, huh? My life is wasted because I thought I was being driven by fate and the spirits. I gave up everything for these boys; I shaped myself into someone that I thought would benefit them. I waited with secrets too heavy for me to carry sometimes. I stayed silent, distant, and lonely for them. I can't even go to the person I want to because _he isn't mine yet_. Fuck this. Fuck them. I suddenly noticed just how quiet Casper the Friendly Ghost seemed to be tonight and it took my anger to a whole other level. Fuck Taha Aki the most. They should have picked a different prophet because apparently, I make a shit one.

I needed to get out of here.

I needed to get out of my own skin.

I needed to go for a walk.

I grabbed a hoodie and my running shoes before heading out the door. I started walking down my street, but the walk turned into a sprint and then the sprint turned into a run. I pushed all my anger, hurt, and rejection into my legs and didn't stop. Couldn't stop.

Within an hour I started to feel the burn, but I pushed through it. I wanted to feel the ache, so I forced myself to run faster. Feeling a sick satisfaction at the pain, I loved that every minute the burn felt worse in my legs. My lungs felt on fire, and I was soaked from the rain and my sweat. Another hour passed and I was exhausted but I wasn't done punishing myself, I wasn't done with the pain. A pain I didn't know until now that I desperately craved. I was following a highway and knew I was almost halfway to Forks. I felt lightheaded, but I pushed it aside. I needed to focus now; I needed to get to Forks. My anger had slipped away from me leaving determination. Now I had a purpose. My purpose is to get to Forks in any way possible. I didn't know what I'd do once I got there but I couldn't think of that right now. Right now I needed to run. Right now I needed to be in Forks.

I was almost a half mile away before my legs gave out causing me to stumble and crash. With the physical crash came the emotional one. I felt like a failure. I couldn't even run right. I had one job, and that job was to get to Forks. My legs felt like pins and needles and were so cold I couldn't even feel them as I touched them through my pants. The words that came out of my mouth when I was trying to get Jacob to phase was almost thrown back at me. I'm such a fuck up.

I was so absorbed in my personal hell I didn't notice I wasn't alone until I felt hot arms wrap around me and lift me up to a muscled chest. I knew it was one of my boys and I didn't want to look up in fear it was Sam. I will fight this imprint; I refuse to condemn him like I did Jake. I can't take another rejection. If Sam rejected me, I wouldn't have much left to live for.

 ** _"_** _Dá, please don't think that."_ Taha Aki spoke for the first time tonight and hearing his soft words caused the anger to return. It was murderous. I wanted to push against the chest cradling me, to continue running but I still couldn't feel my legs. I wanted to tell them that they are going in the wrong direction, that Forks is back _that way_ , but I knew they wouldn't understand. I wanted Taha Aki to be alive so that I could hit him. This was his fault.

 _"Yes,"_ he hissed in my ear. _"Blame me; it was my fault. I did this to you."_

No! I did this. I allowed it to happen; I gave you full reign.

 _"You were a child, so innocent and impressionable. Always did what I asked_." He snarled. _"You couldn't have stopped me taking over that day; I'm too strong."_

I'll get stronger. I'll fight you, and I'll fight this destiny. Even if I have to do it alone, even if I can't tell a single person. I'll fight.

 _"There is my sweet girl."_ He cooed. _"There is the warrior I raised."_

Realization hit me like a freight train. Taha Aki did raise me. I was the perfect mold for this life, I was impressionable and came from a broken home, so he used it to his advantage. He became my clutch. He alienated me not because Cold Ones could use my relationships against me but because it would be easier to groom me. If I made connections outside of the pack, then it could distract me from "my duties." That is why it hurt so bad to have witnessed what I did. Taha Aki was like a father to me, and he abused my trust in him. I never needed the pack back then; it was always that the pack needed someone to take care of them. They were kids themselves.

With promises of affection and some praise, I was his little puppet. The thought made me feel sick. I felt the acid in my throat. No, it made me actually sick. I quickly pushed against the chest I was cradled to and flung myself into a nearby bush, emptying my stomach.

I felt hands hold back my hair.

"Oh, you are certainly a mess, Red." The guy behind me sighed. I tensed, of course, it would be Sam. I'm glad I didn't look up at him earlier then.

"Yeah, that's what happens when an ancestor uses and abuses you your entire life, and you finally figure it out." I bit out spitefully trying to stand on shaky legs before they collapsed on themselves again. Sam just picks me up. "I can walk." I snapped.

He chuckled, "I highly doubt that. You ran almost fifteen miles in freezing rain, Red. You are human; I don't think its possible even to feel your legs right now." He was right; I still can barely feel my legs. An angry flush took over my face. I knew I couldn't do anything to stop him from carrying me and I had to get home somehow. So I let him carry me back, making sure to ignore his gaze. It then got me thinking, did Taha Aki lie to me about that? Was it a clever little lie to get me to stop looking at guys? To further isolate me? I was afraid to test my theory. I was scared if I did look into his eyes that he would imprint condemning him to forever be with me, and I was even more terrified of if he didn't imprint.

When we finally got back to my house, I handed him my keys, and he let us in. He sat me down on the couch before sitting next to me.

It was silent for a while, and it was my torture. How long did I want this? How long did I want to be sitting next to Sam this way? Years. I've wanted this for years. He deserved to know what happened; he deserved to know what I know. Taha Aki can retake my voice, he can take all my senses, but I need to tell Sam and the pack what I know. I was as much a victim to this curse as they are. I knew that if Taha Aki weren't there, I'd still be plagued with visions. I just wouldn't have had the guidance to know what to do with them. Another realization hit me. My visions didn't appear because of Taha Aki. Taha Aki appeared because of my visions.

 _"_ _Yes,"_ Taha Aki hissed again.

So, I broke down and told Sam everything. Everything but our imprint. Afraid if I did, he would run. And by the Spirits, did I selfishly need him in this very moment. By the end of my tale, he had me on his lap and had tucked my head under his chin. I was way too tired to cry. Exhausted both physically and emotionally. We stayed that way for a long time. My last thought before falling asleep was that I really needed to find another place to host breakdowns other than my couch.

* * *

I woke the next morning to everything hurting and stomach growling. Sam had placed me in my bed last night before heading out it seems. I half crawled into my bathroom and turned the water to the hottest setting and let it fill the tub. I dropped a strawberry and vanilla bath bomb before slowly easing myself in the scorching water, hissing through clenched teeth.

When I was finally settled in, I let the heat relax my muscles and sooth my pain. I wasn't sure how to act around the pack now. I had lived so long without a single soul knowing anything that I almost felt shy with the knowledge that four boys know everything with the pack mind link.

As much as I wanted to sit in the warm water all day, I knew I had things to do. I can't live in the what ifs and should ifs. I can't change the fact that the pack phased. I can't change the fact I have my visions. I can't change the fact that the pack needs me right now as much as I need them. Even if we were conditioned to be that way against our wills. I need to still take care of them.

I need to make Paul and Sam their food; I need to go grocery shopping for Jacob and Billy, and put together a care package for Jared and Kim. I also need to finish the project I've been neglecting for the past few days that will help me continue to take care of my boys. I also have a paper for English due in two days. I don't have the time to wallow in self-pity or enjoy my self-destruction. I have work to do.

I got out of the bath and downed a couple of Advil before dressing in sweats and a t-shirt. I may not have the time to throw a Woe is Me party, but I can at least feel comfortable.

I went downstairs to make some breakfast before heading out when I noticed Sam slept on the couch last night. It was almost comical to witness a man that was well over six and a half feet curled up on the sofa with most of his legs hanging off. Rummaging through my fridge, I noticed I had two dozen eggs, some bacon, and a few sausage links. Yeah, I had enough to feed us both.

I decided to cook the bacon last since it would probably wake him up. I wanted to avoid him for as long as possible. While I was preparing the scrambled eggs, I couldn't help but feel guilty for lying to Sam last night. I mean omission is lying. Right? Well, let's think of it this way… He could react one of two ways: running away from me or tolerating it and making sure not to look into my eyes. I didn't even want to entertain the option that he would want it, especially with Leah still in the picture. I huffed, I guess I will tell him when we are finished eating. I'd rather him know and make the decision for himself rather than have him accidentally meet my gaze one day and find out I knew all along and said nothing.

I was right, the second I started the bacon I heard him stir on the couch. I tensed. I can't believe I waited so long for this moment and it was fucking terrifying.

"Breakfast will be done soon," I called out. I felt nauseous. I really didn't want to eat, but after the work out I had yesterday and me vomiting what I did have, I need to eat something. Maybe I'll just eat toast for now.

"Thanks." His husky voice called out. Spirits. That was sexy. I forced myself to think of unappealing thoughts so he couldn't smell my arousal. I really need to control myself.

I set the table with shaky hands and could feel his eyes on me. I hope he doesn't run from me.

"Did you want coffee?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

I knew that more things needed to be said between the two of us and that caused the silence to be so tension-filled you can practically cut it with a knife. When we were finished eating, I grabbed the dishes, all the while avoiding Sam's gaze.

"Sam, there is something that I need to tell you that I wasn't ready to say last night. It is, however, the only thing I kept from you." I said quietly, but I knew he heard me.

"I wanted to tell you because now that you know who I am, I didn't want you to think bad of me on why I keep my distance," I said. It was hard for me to continue and I knew I had to. "Taha Aki told me when I was thirteen I was an imprint. I wanted to keep my distance because I didn't want to force anyone into the imprint bond when they were happy without it. I didn't want to take away their decisions." My voice was so quiet I barely heard it myself. I had finished washing up but didn't dare turn around yet, so I rest my body weight against the countertop.

"Who?" He growled out. I am pretty sure he has figured it out himself. I can feel my heart hammering in my chest. It was going a mile a minute. I wanted to… actually, I didn't know what I wanted to do. I just wanted to go back to the first week Sam phased. I wanted to go back to when times were simpler. When I had him all to myself. Better yet, I didn't want to be the prophet anymore. But that will never happen. It's impossible. I have to make due with the variables I was given.

"Who?" He demanded. He used his Alpha voice and surprisingly enough, I was compelled to answer.

"You."

I heard the door slamming shut before the chair fell to the ground. I did the right thing, even if I didn't get my happy ending I knew Sam would. He will be happy with Leah and I have to just accept it. Him leaving was the answer to how he would have viewed our imprint.

My hysterical sobs were crippling. The pain in my chest hurt with every breath. I felt so emotionally gone I physically couldn't feel my arms. I fucking can't feel my arms. What the fuck. I crumpled to the ground and buried my head in my knees.

I am sick and tired of getting hurt. I will be here if Sam ever decided to start a relationship but I can't just bide my time until then. I promised Taha Aki and all of the ancestors I will remain pure unless it was Sam so that I will keep that, but all other things are now up for debate.

I can't make anyone love me. I can't force them to care for me even if they held my heart. Most importantly I can't control any other's decisions. The only person I can control is myself. So I will control myself. I can't blame anyone for my hurt and pain. It wasn't any one person's fault. The only person in charge of my happiness and wellbeing is myself.

"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry." I sobbed. "Bella, baby girl, I am so sorry." I gasped. "I'm sorry I let them hurt you, I knew better to let anyone in. I knew better than to expect they would want you. I knew better. I'm so fucking sorry."

I will do my duties and hope that one day if I need them they will help me. Other than that, I can't rely on them, and I can't be naïve enough to assume I will be welcomed into the pack after revealing what I knew. It wasn't anything new, I've been alone all my life. I just have to get used to it again.

Apologizing to myself was the right decision because now I am at peace with my pain.

Let me do what I need to do so I can work off some steam.

* * *

A/N: So right now, Bella is dealing with a shattered heart. I actually based her reactions on a past breakup I had to make it as real as possible. As much as they are characters in a story that you can manipulate to fit your plot they are all still very much human to me. So, of course, Sam is going to freak and of course Jake is going to be pissed. And yeah, Bella is going to break when she is told one thing all her life and anticipated the second they would know everything they would be all on board like she was only to find out they blame her and hate her. She only had this left to live for, they had built their whole lives on the fact they could live their lives. Above all, they are all kids. So rash decisions are made, harsh words are said, and overreacting is definitely a thing.

Also, a quick note since a reviewer brought it up: The reason why Taha Aki didn't let Bella date or make connections was that he didn't want her hurt when she eventually left them for the pack. He didn't let her confront Sam before his phase because he believed the myths were just myths and if someone came up to him to tell him he would be a wolf one day and she would be his mate for life, he would probably think she was nuts. Plus, even if they weren't a part of the pack yet, even in the books they weren't allowed to show/tell Jake the truth even when it was certain he would phase.

Don't forget to let me know how I'm doing!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** The Prophet

 **Pairing:** Sam/ Bella

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:**

Yeah, I see you over there. Looking delightful without that shirt.

"LOOK DOWN!"

Quickly I avert my gaze to the ground. Holy Crow. We almost imprinted. Can't have that, he is isn't ready for me yet.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Twilight. This is fanfiction and written for fun.

 **Warnings:** Bella is very OOC, tried to blend both the book Bella and my version of her. This is going to be a slow burn. Sam/Bella don't happen for a few chapters, and he has to be weaned off of Leah. Also contains language and lemons. There isn't a beta reader so if there is grammar, holes, etc I apologize in advance!

 **A/N:** YAAAAAAS QUEEEEEN! Thank you guys for all the favorites, follows, and comments. You guys rock my socks.

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Sweaty and panting I let my arm relax against the bed dropping the still humming vibrator. I had bought one after Sam walked out on me that day. I figured that if I was never going to get a real dick, might as well get a silicone one. Mmm, I should get a glass one next. Those might be fun to play with. Maybe I'll even entertain the fantasy of getting fucked by a Cold One. With it all cold and unyielding. I giggled.

A crisp chill ravaged my body leaving me shuddering and covered in goosebumps. Suddenly realizing what I did and thought, I felt filthy. I turned to my side and curled into myself. Nobody would ever want me. I'm so disgusting. Spirits, I hate myself.

NO! No Bella. Don't think like that. Tell yourself something you love about yourself.

"You are fucking smart. You are beautiful. You are important," I said out loud. My voice was monotone, but I forced myself to say those words again anyway. I heard from somewhere the only way to heal yourself was to correct negative thoughts and replace them with positive ones. So that is what I do. Hopefully one day I might actually believe them too.

It was a month after the Run From Hell, and I have yet to access the pack mind link. I always felt itchy because of it. I was part of the pack and yet I wasn't anymore. I mean I could access it if I tried to but I felt I wouldn't be welcomed to anymore. I would send an email to Sam with any visions I had and every week he would give me a report if there were any updates from patrols. I would wait until I knew the boys were out of their respected houses before dropping off their necessary goodies. I knew Jacob had Saturday patrols so I would go to his home and clean it. I made sure to use vinegar so he wouldn't be burdened with my scent. While I knew Jacob hated my guts, I could tell Billy was grateful to have me around.

At school, I could always feel Jared's and Paul's eyes on me. Sometimes I'd shoot them longing looks, but most of the time I'd just keep my head down. I missed hearing their voices in my head. I craved my late night conversations with Jared and listening about Paul's latest conquests. I missed them so much.

I shook myself out of my thoughts. I need a pick me up. Maybe I should get another piercing. Oh! I should get myself the VCH! That will make feel better. Grinning, I got up and took a quick shower. I dressed in a sweater that came off on one shoulder and black leggings. I wanted easy access for the piercer. I squealed, I can't wait!

I must have been driving like a lunatic because I got there faster than anticipated. The guy remembered me much to my chagrin and was more than willing to assist. Since it only took about a half hour to complete, I felt silly driving all the way here, just to leave almost right after. So I decided to look around a bit.

I ended up getting my nails done (THAT was awkward having to sit there while with me squirming ever so often from the new piercing pain) and grabbing lunch. After lunch, I found a tiny bookshop jammed between two large stores and was mildly curious. I needed new books after all, so I walked right in. I followed the signs to the fiction section and was casually checking out titles.

A book with a silver cover caught my eye. It was about a girl sorcerer who fought in a war disguised as a guy. It sounded like a fun read; I love Mulan styled stories.

 _"Don't move."_ Taha Aki threatened. My hand froze as it went to reach another novel. I held my breath, but my heart was practically vibrating out of my chest. _"Slowly put the book down and leave the store. Don't stop until you get to your car."_

Without thinking, I did as I was told. When I was hurrying out of the store, I felt eyes on me making my hair stand on end. I felt like I was being hunted.

 _"Go! Speed home! I will tell you when to slow down if there is police. You need to get back to the reservation. Now."_ I knew what this was: I was being hunted by a bloodsucker. FUCK. I slammed my car door shut and took off towards La Push.

I practically screamed when I heard an impressive thud on the roof of my car.

 _"Bella, you need to stay calm and floor it, the pack wouldn't be able to make it in time if you panic or stop. You need to close the distance."_ Taha Aki warned. I forced myself to relax. I cleared my mind and ignored that there was a leech on my car. I mean… What leech? I don't know about any leeches.

I ignored the glass shattering on my passenger side. I ignored the sound of someone climbing in through the window. However, I couldn't ignore when they grabbed my head and slammed it against the steering wheel. My vision went black for a minute, and I lost control. When I came to, my car was wrapped around a tree, and I was being dragged out of the wreck. I groaned as the hand holding my wrist that was holding on a little too tight. I could almost feel my bone give way and panted at the pain. I looked at the leech, and his hair was a beautiful brown and copper mixture. It complimented his red eyes nicely. He had a chiseled jawline and thin lips.

 _"Bella, stay with me."_ Taha Aki said. His voice was calm, but I could hear the panic at the edges. _"The pack is coming; you just got to stall."_

"So nice day, huh?" I half-heartedly joked as he rubbed his nose on my wrist. I fought back the shudder at the thought he was scenting his meal.

"Lovelier now that you are with me, Darlin'." He purred. Gross.

"So usually I like to be wined and dined before being fucked, but since it looks like that won't be an option, I'd like to know who you are," I said.

"My name is Riley, Sweets. I would ask you for your name, but I don't like to play with my food. Jesus. You smell terrific." He groaned out. Before I could say anything more, I felt his razor sharp teeth cut through my wrist like butter. I grunted. Well, this was it, I suppose.

I'd like to thank my Mom and Dad for bringing me into this shitty life. I'd like to thank Taha Aki for making my life hell. Love you, Boo! I'd also like to thank myself for getting into this mess. I shouldn't have come to get my VCH. I should have made red velvet cupcakes and ordered a cheesy horror movie. Now I'm in one.

The burning hit me, and I screamed in surprise. A sounding howl in the distance was my give away on how close they were. I wanted to scream out to the pack to just turn around and go home. That it was too late for me. Even if they got the fucking bloodsucker off me, I had the venom in my blood now. A second later the teeth were gone, and there were growls all around me. I was too far gone from the pain to understand anything going on.

 _"Bella. Bella you have time, you need to suck the venom out."_ Taha Aki practically screamed in my ear. _"You are the only one who can do it; the pack can't ingest the venom, it will kill them. But you can. The venom is only dangerous to you if it is injected into your blood. You don't have any cuts in your mouth so you should be fine."_

I felt someone pick up my upper half and pulled me against a hard chest. They were rocking me and crying. It's okay, wolfy. You can live without me.

Another wave of fire burned through me, and it hurt so fucking bad. I squirmed, it felt like my wrist and arm were boiling alive. I didn't know I started to claw at the bite until a strong arm grabbed my hand and held it down.

 _"Isabella! Now!"_ Taha Aki screamed and my eyes snapped open. I brought my wrist to my mouth and started to suck out my blood making sure to spit out as much as I could in the grass next to me. I could taste the sickly-sweet venom, and it made me want to vomit. The smell and taste of my blood made me want to faint. But I knew if I did I would either die or change. The fear of both possibilities kept me going.

"Holy shit, she is treating it like a damn rattlesnake bite." I heard someone say in the background. I wasn't paying attention to who it was; I was too busy trying not to pass out from the blood and venom mixture assaulting my nose and tongue. The adrenaline was keeping me going, and the endorphins were starting to fight the pain making me deliciously numb. I felt another wave of fire run through me making me screech around my wrist, mid-suck. I ended up coughing the mouth full into the grass as the person behind me rubbing my back. As soon as I cleared my airways, I continued.

I was on the brink of shutting down when I finally tasted clean blood. Breathing a sigh of relief, I accidentally swallowed an entire mouthful. That caused me the battle of keeping my lunch, and I emptied it before collapsing. My mind and body couldn't take it anymore, and I let the darkness take me.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed and had a pink cast on the wrist the leech grabbed. I must have broken it. Sharp pain in my head caused me to hiss through my teeth.

"Bella. You're awake." Charlie said in utter relief. I noticed he had bags under his eye and his skin was pale. I frowned, he should be taking care of himself. I saw him press the button to call a nurse.

"How…" I tried to talk, but my throat was so dry it hurt causing me to cough hard. I winced and rubbed at my throat. Charlie must have understood me because he handed me some ice shavings.

"Bella, do you remember what happened?" He asked hesitantly. Of course, I do, but best if I just lied. I couldn't very well tell him I was hunted by a sparkly shithead that wrecked my car and pumped me with his spit.

I shook my head.

"We figured that you might have some memory loss. You hit your head hard, and you had a concussion, Bella. You were also suffering from blood loss. They had to give you transfusions." I knew that so I nodded to him to continue. "You were in a car accident, and the car was totaled. We are lucky Sam Uley found you when he did. We could have lost you, Bells." He sobbed. He doesn't know just how true that statement was.

"How long..." I rasped out. I couldn't finish my sentence, but I hope he still understood. Thankfully he did.

"Three days." He said. The nurse walked in and gave me a little smile. A shiver crawled up my spine in horror. That is the same amount of time it takes for someone to turn.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Valarie, and I'm the nurse taking care of you during the day. On the board over there, you can see the name of your night nurse and the doctor taking care of you. I'm going to take some blood and give you a few tests to see how you are doing. Are you okay with that?" She said sweetly. I nodded. "Perfect."

After she did what she needed to do, she told me they just needed to monitor me for twenty-four hours, and I should be able to get discharged by tomorrow morning. I practically sighed in relief. I had a project to work on and have to make thank you baskets for the boys.

A few hours later and I was practically bored to tears. I ended up convincing Charlie to go home to shower, take a nap in his own bed, and come back with my laptop. That was a half hour ago. My mind started to drift, and I couldn't help to wonder how the boys were. I hope they didn't get hurt because of me. That would tear me to pieces. I huffed. I missed them. I also missed Leah. I'm assuming Sam told her to keep away from me for the past month because I haven't heard anything from her. I didn't want to intrude and reach out to her only for Sam to think I was going to hurt her or anything. I sighed. Maybe I should make her a basket when I do the boys every week. I won't tell her it was from me though.

I'm such a fuck up. I'm so fucking selfish. Pain ripped through me. Maybe I shouldn't have sucked the venom out. Perhaps I should have just let myself die, to succumb to the fire. I whimpered. All I do is cause pain to those I care about. Just realizing that I've been awake for hours now and not even Paul or Jared came to visit. Nobody loves me. I couldn't stop the sob.

 _"_ _D_ _á, I love you_." Taha Aki whispered in my ear making me sob harder. I was crying so hard I was borderline hyperventilating then slowly my tears started to slow, and a strong numbness enveloped me.

 _"_ _I love you too,"_ I replied brokenly. As much as I'd like to blame what happened to me on him, I couldn't. He's watched over me and taken care of me my whole life. I did love Taha Aki. I loved him more than I loved my own father. Suddenly I felt restless; I hate that I'm stuck in this bed. I can't distract myself from the pain; I can't run from it either. I'm just stuck here, and this was torture.

Anger boiled in me. I am so fucking weak. I was a sitting duck to the bloodsucker. He just came and picked me out of my car like I was nothing. He treated me like I was nothing. I bet he was just going to leave my body like that on the forest floor next to my car. A growl sounded in my throat.

 _"_ _You are strong,_ _D_ _á. I am so proud of you."_ Taha Aki cooed. It warmed my heart a little, but I wasn't strong enough. I needed to be stronger. I needed to be a different person. I am sick of looking into the mirror and looking at me. With a determination I haven't felt in a long time I went into the bathroom and started looking. When I found a pair of scissors, I smiled in triumph. Looking into the mirror, I started to cut my hair.

I used to have long hair that reached the middle of my back. Now I had hair that barely reached my collarbone. I made sure to grab every bit of hair that was cut and delicately wrap it in paper towels to take home with me. Finally feeling a little better, I laid back down to relax.

Twenty minutes later Charlie came back, and he sat down next to me with a book and handed me my laptop. I worked the rest of the day away.

* * *

 _A Cold One with pulled back blonde hair was stalking in the shadows. I can see the hunger in his eyes, so much bloodlust they were practically black. I couldn't tell who he was hunting, but I recognized the place they were. It was on the reservation. How did he get on the Reservation? How is that possible? Where were the wolves?_

I was pulled from the vision sharply. I guess the vision hasn't been finalized yet. I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling. I knew it was in the middle of the night, but I was restless. I had just been released from the hospital this morning, and I had to go back in a few weeks to get my cast off. I was sick of laying in a bed. Throwing on some sweats and a hoodie I left a note for Charlie in case he comes to check on me before jogging to the beach.

Taking off my shoes I relished the sand between my toes. It felt good to be back here. The moon was beautiful and glittered against the water. I sat down and rested my head against my knees taking a deep breath of the saltwater-filled air. I let it purify my soul.

In our culture, hair is the symbol of spirituality. They say the longer the hair, the more in touch with nature we are. Like the hair is connected to our very soul. When we are in mourning, we cut it to show others our hurt. I am mourning the innocence that I had lost. I am mourning the relationship I envisioned I would have with Sam. And most importantly, mourning the girl I once was. She died the second the venom entered my system, and in her place, I was born.

I will train harder. I will find a way to protect myself from vampires, so I didn't have to rely on my boys. A snort came from me at that thought. They weren't my boys anymore. I will go on a spirit walk and let my ancestors guide and teach me. And if Sam didn't want me, I will find someone who will. Above all, I _will_ be stronger.

Unwrapping my hair from the package of napkins, I let it rest on the sand in front of me. Looking at the package, I couldn't help feeling completely lost. I loved my hair. It was a part of me that gave me an identity. That was another reason I needed to have cut it. I wasn't who I was a week ago.

Saying goodbye to who I was, I took a lighter out of my pocket and lit a strand of hair watching the flames slowly engulph the whole thing.

The fire was beautiful. For the first time since before Jacob phasing, I felt at peace. I closed my eyes and savored the emotion. It felt so good. I felt good. Letting my head roll back I sighed in relief. Maybe I will be okay after all. I just needed to find myself. My whole life I was taught to live for someone else. Now? I want to live for me. I have so much potential, and I just want to fly on own, not be in the shadows. Life handed me so many fucking lemons when all I've ever wanted was a damn apple. I made lemonade after lemonade, longing that apple juice. I lost myself. I don't need that fucking apple juice. I just needed me.

"Red…" A voice rasped behind me pulling me from my thoughts. I could recognize that voice anywhere, and my head snapped straight ahead. I didn't dare turn around. Sam.

"I'm sorry I scared all of you. Thank you for saving and taking care of me." I said softly, hoping that would make him go away. I forced my eyes shut when I heard him move in front of me. He pulled me into his lap, making me straddle him. He hugged me tightly and sobbed into my hair. Spirits. He smelled so good. No, Bella. Remember: No more apple juice. You are on a damn diet.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm okay." I cooed, rubbing his bare back with my good hand. I have never seen him cry before and this was both heartbreaking and chilling. I felt him whisper things in my hair, but I couldn't understand it, so I just continued to rub his back soothingly. Suddenly I felt him pull away from me to look at my face and I made sure my eyes were tightly shut. I knew it was his wolf that was trying to make sure I was okay. That made me feel slightly better; I knew then that they still viewed me as pack. However, I wasn't expecting the lips to crash on mine.

I tried to pull away, but he held my head still. I could feel his passion, and it did things to the cave down under. Finally, I was released, and I was pissed. He was cheating on Leah. She didn't deserve that. Plus, I never told him he could kiss me! I opened my mouth to scream at him, but he used that opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth.

I couldn't hold back the moan at the taste of him. Spirits, I am weak. I'm sorry Leah. I'll make you all the red velvet cupcakes. I'll buy you things. Please forgive me. Then I kissed him back. He appreciated that because I felt a low grumble from his chest and he crushed me tighter to him. He stroked his tongue against mine, and I didn't even try to battle for dominance because he already had my submission. I sucked at his tongue, and he pulled back to bite harshly at my bottom lip before crashing his hot mouth back on mine making me to arch against him.

He reluctantly pulled away and just kept looking at me. Feeling self-conscious and afraid to open my eyes, I asked him "what?"

"Bella, open your eyes… Please?" He whispered. His breath was fanning my face making me lightheaded. Without thinking I opened my eyes and stared into his chocolate ones.

In that moment, looking into his eyes made sense to me. It felt right. I felt like I had this gaping hole in my chest for the longest time and I was so used to it that I didn't remember it being there until he filled it. It felt like I was finally home.

One thought filled me as I felt him smash his lips back on mine.

 _Huh, I guess Taha Aki was telling me the truth when he said Sam would imprint on me._

Another thought had me giggle against him.

 _So much for the anti-apple juice diet._

* * *

A/N: AAAHHHH IT FINALLY HAPPENED. I honestly didn't know I was going to write that until I got to the hair burning. Next chappy is going to be Sam's point of view since this one felt like a fairytale and less realistic lol. I feel like that Sam's POV is loooong over due. But it is a monster of a chapter, I haven't finished writing it (not even close) and it just surpassed 3500 words. So the next update might not be until a week or two.

Don't forget to let me know how I'm doing!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** The Prophet

 **Pairing:** Sam/ Bella

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:**

Yeah, I see you over there. Looking delightful without that shirt.

"LOOK DOWN!"

Quickly I avert my gaze to the ground. Holy Crow. We almost imprinted. Can't have that, he isn't ready for me yet.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Twilight. This is fanfiction and written for fun.

 **Warnings:** Bella is very OOC, tried to blend both the book Bella and my version of her. This is going to be a slow burn. Sam/Bella don't happen for a few chapters, and he has to be weaned off of Leah. Also contains language and lemons. There isn't a beta reader so if there is grammar, holes, etc I apologize in advance!

 **A/N:** Sammy's story! I won't always have Sam's POV so I didn't want to extend it past this chapter. So you are in for a treat, this chapter is a condensed AF but I felt that his point of view was needed to understand what's going on. BTW I don't believe in drug use and am firmly against it. However, it used to help control the wolf in the early stages and this chapter. It won't be a constant.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven (Sam's POV) {Outtake}**

 **Love bites (So do I)**

The first time I saw her, I wasn't impressed. Yes, she was beautiful but was too… Intense. Yeah, that's a good word to describe her. She was magnificent in her rage as she stood up for herself against a petty popular girl. Leah punched Sarah in the gut, telling her that she was lucky she didn't mark her pretty little face.

I wasn't very impressed with that display. I didn't think I would ever consider that a trait I would want in a girlfriend. I mean, I wouldn't want someone meek but someone continually fighting me? That was a turn-off.

I saw Leah around for almost two years, but I never paid attention to her until then. We were both at a party, I was buzzed, and she was chilling on the couch with a blunt. By the Spirits, it was one of the hottest things I've ever seen. Her hair was spilled all over her shoulders like silken waterfalls. She nursed that blunt, letting it melt away her stress.

"Are you going to stand there staring at me all night? Or we going to make out?" She said.

Smirking, I slid in next to her, took her chin in my hand before crushing my lips to her's. She tasted like vodka and lime. It was delicious, and I wanted more. I nipped at her lips, sucking the bottom one into my mouth. She ran her hands up my shirt to scrape her nails against my back making me hiss into her mouth.

I don't know how we ended up in one of the guest rooms upstairs, but she was spread eagle with her perfect wet pussy winking at me.

"Lick me." She demanded. I happily complied.

Two years after that if I had to summarize our relationship in one word it would be: Passionate. If we weren't fighting, we were having angry sex. It was as if we always challenged each other. She would always call me out on my shit, and I was there to kick her ass when she felt down. I loved her. Our love was like lightning, fierce and striking.

I remembered I looked down at the ring on her finger and knew I couldn't live without her. I was so glad she said yes. We planned to get married before we went off to college. It would give us the opportunity to get into the marriage suites in the dorms. Which would be amazing. Almost like a jumpstart on our life together.

I looked at the time and knew I had to catch some sleep if I was going to function the next day in class. That was the last night I truly felt normal.

The next morning I felt like shit. I felt like I had a fever, but I didn't like missing school. Not so close to graduation. It could hurt my scholarships, and I couldn't afford to lose those. I heard my phone buzz in my pocket and quickly answered without looking at the Caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey man!"

I grinned when I recognized Lucas's voice. "Been a long time, Brother!"

"I hear ya. Listen, me and the guys are going to have a game night tonight if you are interested. You can bring your girl, Matt and Anthony are bringing theirs's."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Same time, same place?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Great, talk to you then," I said before hanging up.

Lucas was one of the football team and one of the good ones. We used to hang out when we were younger along with Jared Cameron. Jared was younger than us by three years, but he was tall enough to make it work. We all met through our mothers since they had tea together every Wednesday so they would bring us with them and we learned to like each other. While Jared and I were hot-blooded and always got into fights, Lucas used to cry to get us to stop. It made quite a story to embarrass him in front of his girlfriends, but so far none ran from him because of it. Always said only sensitive men cried, and then they attached themselves to Lucas' face. Lucky son of a bitch.

I wasn't having a good day, and I could tell this by the third period. On my way to school, I couldn't help yelling at the fucking slow asses that seem to have their cars set at a crawl. Then I wanted to shove all the Freshmen that thought it would be a good idea to have a convention in the damn halls. It was small enough!

At lunch, they served some meat slop which made me gag. That made me stay hungry. Above all? Leah must be PMSing or something because she avoided me all day and when she did interact with me she was a bitch.

I almost walked out of school to calm down. Instead, I hid in the bathroom for a half hour to breathe. My anger started to boil in me, and I couldn't help slamming my fist into the stall wall. All it did was make me yelp and leave me with swollen knuckles. I really need to let loose, and I can't wait to chill with the boys tonight. Maybe one will bring some weed or something. Fuck.

When Leah and I made an appearance at Aaron's house, we were surprised it was more of a party than game night. Sure, it was more of a private party, but definitely not just between the guys like I assumed. Shrugging off the agitation, I went to find myself a beer. It took me a minute to realize Leah left me to it as she went to look for her friends. I couldn't blame her; we were both in a mood today.

"Hey man! Glad you made it!" Lucas yelled, clapping his hand over my back in greeting. I just nodded before chugging the rest of my drink.

"That kind of day, eh?" He smiled knowingly.

"You have no fucking idea," I said wiping the foam from my mouth before grabbing another beer.

"Yo, how you doin'?" He asked grabbing a beer for himself.

"Been good, man! Got the grades, girl, and school of my choice!" I said.

"That's good to hear, brother!" He grinned at me.

I nodded to him, "How about you?"

"Still single and ready to mingle!" He laughed. "But I ain't looking, so it's all good for me."

"Glad to hear, haven't talked to you in a while. Practice locker room talk doesn't do shit." I said.

"I hear ya," Lucas said. "So, getting married huh?"

"Yeah, I love her. It was a no-brainer asking her, you know?" I said.

"Yeah, man. She is one of a kind."

I just grinned at him. I needed this time just to relax. Just as we started to joke around and have fun, we heard crashing coming from upstairs. Both of us were rushing to see what happened and from the crowd, I could see in the middle that Leah was pissed and Tim was holding his cheek.

"You little bitch!" He snarled lunging at Leah making me see red.

I. Fucking. Lost. It.

Grabbing him, I threw him into the wall before stalking him and throwing a punch at his face. I knew I hit my mark when I felt a crunch and a grunt of pain.

"Sam!" I heard Leah call out from the background. Tim swung at me but missed when I ducked.

I couldn't stop hitting the fucker. I hit him one more time before I was pulled off him. I was then roughly shoved downstairs and outside.

"Go cool off!" Aaron barked. I waited outside for five minutes for Leah before realizing she wasn't coming.

Beyond pissed, I left. I started walking through the path that would get me to my house before I was so angry that my body was shaking. Then the pain came. It felt like my bones were breaking simultaneously. I heard my skin and clothes rip. I let out a loud snarl of pain and anger.

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck.

I looked down at where my feet once were, and I started to panic even more. I had paws. Fucking paws...

 _"Why do I have paws? What is wrong with me? I am such a freak. Sprits. How can Leah ever love me now?"_ I moaned out. A low whine escaped my throat.

 _"Shhh… You are okay."_ A voice whispered in my head. Am I crazy now? Am I starting to hear shit?

 _"WHO IS THAT?"_ I screamed in my head.

 _"Don't worry about that now, you will know in time."_

I sure did. A week later I nicknamed her Red, after the email address she gave me to contact her directly. While Leah was rough, Red was sweet. She was there whenever I needed her, sometimes even when I didn't know I needed her. I'm still not convinced that she was real. She told me to visit Chief Black, and that meeting was a disaster. He tells me how much of an honor it was to be a wolf but then tells me I can't leave. I spent my whole life trying to set myself out of this fucking place, and he tells me I. Can't. Leave. At least they compensate me with a stipend and a damn house.

The council didn't understand what it meant to be a wolf. They didn't get that he was always itching under my skin, tempting me to phase to maim, to _kill_. Boy did it want to kill things. Fighting with Leah wasn't as fun anymore. I didn't want to make her mad because I knew that if she got mad, I would too. Sometimes the wolf wanted to beat her into submission, and that fucking terrified me. I told the Council about my issue of controlling the wolf, and they got me a prescription for weed. It helped a little to calm my senses but I hated the fog. I mean I enjoyed it on occasion but not all the time. I hated not being clear headed, so I only used when it got terrible.

I wanted to be phased almost all the time to help him relieve some pressure. But it was a double-edged sword. While it made him calmer, it made him closer to the surface when I was human. I was afraid one day I would let him out for too long and lose myself completely.

All the running away made Leah start to worry; she kept getting short with me. She kept looking for hickeys or perfume that wasn't hers. She then went on my phone when I was in the shower and saw my emails to Red. It was only one, and it was of me venting to her about my daily life, but it was enough. Leah finally got what she was looking for, proof that I was cheating. It made my life hell.

I loved Leah, truly I did. Maybe if I weren't a wolf, I would be able to handle her shit. But I am a wolf. It made me restless, made _him_ restless. I needed to reconnect with her as a man, and hopefully, _eventually_ , the wolf will begin to accept her too.

 _"Maybe you can initiate the phase with Jared. We know he is close. His wolf is practically trying to claw his way out of him. It will help you free up time to take her on dates again."_ Red said. That isn't a bad idea. It will let me get some more sleep in too if he can run some patrols.

 _"You think so?"_ I asked, not masking the hopefulness that bled through.

 _"Definitely. The spirits shown me the best way to get someone to phase is get them really angry. I've been watching Jared for a while now, and it will be pretty easy to do. He has a hair-trigger temper."_

So I watched Jared for a few days, trying to find an in. When Leah asked what I was doing, I said I missed him and wasn't sure how to reconnect. Which was true, I did miss him as a friend. We drifted apart when I got to High School, and that was entirely my fault. My wolf was all for getting him to phase too. I think he was lonely. He craved having a pack. Deciding on Friday, I began to relax. Soon.

I didn't need to wait until Friday. Paul Lahote phased and with it came a whole set of problems. He was constantly angry which made him dangerous. It was good because it means he could take more patrols, but it also made him less human. Red suggested other outlets like training or meditation. Paul took it to a whole other level and decided to try to fuck anything that moved. But, eh? If it worked for him and didn't hurt anyone who is I to judge? Though I didn't mind the highlight reels, I even learned a few things. Red wasn't as amused.

Slowly but surely, I started to reconnect with Leah. We went on more dates; we hung out more together, we made love and not just fucked. It was nice that my wolf was getting calmer with her, now that she wasn't trying to fight me every step of the way. I can do this; I can make this work. But even though I thought that I couldn't help but think there was something missing. I knew Leah felt that too from the lost looks she gives me. I loved her, right?

Graduation was here, and I'm no longer excited about it. I still have yet to tell Leah I'm not going with her to college and I'm not sure exactly how I'm going to pull _that_ off. "Oh yeah babe, I decided not to better myself and stay with my mom at the Rez, like I've always feared I would." I snorted. Yeah, that would do it.

I was supposed to go to the bonfire afterward but ended up just pretending to be sick. I wanted to go home and read. I wanted to be alone for once. I told Leah not to worry and have fun; she didn't fight me on it either. I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

It was a good thing I stayed home because Jared phased trying to kill some dick at a party. It was the first time we ever used the two howl system, and it felt good to have a system in place.

When Jared ended up being almost as angry as Paul, I knew we needed some time away from civilization. So I got the Council to tell our parents we were on a Spirit Walk. In reality, we were just chilling at my house. It felt good to let loose. It felt _right_ to have a pack.

It wasn't until I was fixing my mother's sink did the idea hit me. I could do construction and handyman work. It makes a decent income and lets me use my hands. That will help with the restlessness. Or at least I hope it did.

With that idea in place, I got myself a cell phone for work and put an ad into the newspaper. First couple jobs of which the elderly needing something easily fixed then it started to branch out. Eventually, I got Jared and Paul to help out to give them something to do over the summer before school started up.

To celebrate, we went cliff diving. We weren't alone on the beach, but we didn't mind. It didn't stop us any which way. I felt their eyes on me and looked up. I noticed who was with us now, Isabella Swan. She was beautiful with waist length chestnut hair, toned arms and legs, a decent bust, and a bubble butt. My wolf wanted to bite it. That shocked me out of my gaze; my wolf never thought that way before. I pretended to have fun with the guys again. All three of us noticed when she went into the water. We saw when she went under and _didn't resurface_.

"Man, you think we should go see if she is okay?" Jared asked hesitantly. I was just about to tell him yes when she came back up gasping for breath. If I thought she was beautiful before… Fuck me. Cheeks were rosy, hair clinging to her body, and my eyes were drawn to her wet bikini top. Her nipples were pierced. Fuuuuck. I could feel my dick get hard against my shorts. I wanted to bite those nipples so bad.

"I would fuck that up so hard." Paul groaned. Jared and I just nodded. We watched her as she scrambled to get her things and practically run away. While distracted Paul shoved me hard off the cliff causing me to yelp while those two idiots laughed their asses off. Fuckers.

The next Council meeting brought us a dose of reality. Jacob Black is showing signs of phasing. It was our duty to watch and make sure he doesn't hurt himself or others, so we tried to have someone always on him. We hoped he wouldn't have to phase but knowing how Fate fucked us over; it wouldn't be surprising. We watched in the shadows as he mooned over Jess and it hurt to watch. We could smell the men on her, and we knew he wasn't an idiot.

We didn't even know that Leah was connected to Isabella until she helped her kidnap Jacob. We followed them to just the skirts of Port Angeles until we phased back and tried to find them but weren't able to get past security so waited for a bit before just heading home.

* * *

Jared Fucking Cameron imprinted.

We saw it in his head, and Red filled us in. Said it was rare or some shit. I knew Leah wasn't my match, at least not anymore. But it wasn't real to me until that very moment. Fuck you, Taha Aki.

Red's visions didn't make sense until that day. The day Paul called us from the forest and urged us to hunt. She wasn't allowed to say exactly what happened in them but from her sobs, it must be bad. Immediately after phasing she begged me to order Paul to wait so I did. I trusted her, she hasn't lead me wrong yet.

We watched through her eyes as she jumped in a car and sped to a location we didn't know. We could hear her pleading for him to be home. It wasn't until she got down a familiar dirt path did we know where she was going. The Black's house. Before she fully stopped the car, it was as if she was jolted and her body relaxed. We could still hear her thoughts through the link but it sounded like she was in shock. We watched her walk to the house and the way she breathed made our fur stand on end.

Was Red human?

We saw as she talked to Billy, but when she talked it was if her voice was echoing a man. A man we could hear through the link. The voice made our wolves whine and bare their necks. It was fucking terrifying.

We listened to Red break Jacob. We watched as her vision shake and the voices in her head fight for dominance before Jacob phased and the man won. We were finally face to face with Red through Jacob. Isabella Swan.

 _"Fucking Nipple Piercing Swan,"_ Paul said astonished.

We howled alerting Jacob of our location before hunting the leech. We got up behind him and Paul pounced on it and managed to sink his teeth into the blood sucker's side. Jared managed to get a hold of one of his arms and growled as he twisted back and forth ripping it off. Roaring, the leech used his other arm and throw Paul against a nearby tree. Jacob finally reached us just in time to help rip the rest of him up. Jared phased back to burn the pieces.

We started to fill in Jacob on the truth of the legends and our experiences. We told him about Red and he lost it. He started to blame her for his phase and we couldn't convince him otherwise. I taught him how to phase back and eventually he was able to. However, when he walked through his door and saw the clean house and Red's signature welcome basket he got so pissed he had just walked back out and phased. We let him sulk it out and it helped that Red wasn't in the link for the rest of the week.

Leah decided to come over on the weekend and she hung out with the guys and me. Well, everyone but Jacob. I didn't trust him around her yet. In fact, we weren't sure what to make of Jacob. He had this rage about him and all of it was directed at Red. For some reason, it made Paul, Jared, and I anxious. Our wolves didn't like Jacob being so pissed off at her. _We_ didn't like it either. Sunday we decided to cook on the grill. I was flipping burgers and Leah was baking some frozen fries in the house with Kim. Paul and Jared were being idiots in the yard.

"Sorry, I'm late to the little party. My invitation must have been lost in the mail." Jacob snarled from behind me. My eyes shot quickly to the window and noticed the girls didn't know he was here yet and I sighed in relief. I needed him gone before the girls notice him here. He was still new to phasing and I didn't want any accidents tonight.

"You know you are always welcome here, Jacob. You are one of us. Leah is here this weekend and she doesn't know about the pack. She can't. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable since you are still getting used to phasing." I tried to reason. Our talking must have alerted the girls because they walked out the back door with curious expressions. Jacob glanced at the girls and snarled.

"I see how it is. You'd rather get laid than helping family." He bit out and shot a hurt and longing look at Leah. The second their eyes met, we all watched it happen.

Jacob Black imprinted on **_my_** Leah.

"No one phase." I snarled out the order. I needed alone time, I needed to get my shit together. I didn't even bother to take my clothes off before phasing, causing me to shred my last shirt. Jacob and Leah were in their own little world, they didn't even notice I was gone. I ripped through the forest, knowing I couldn't just abandon the reservation. When I was far enough away, I started to ram against the surrounding trees, uprooting them. I was only satisfied when I made a clearing and I laid down in between the fallen trees.

What is my life? I knew that Leah wasn't my soulmate. I knew that there was a possibility that I would imprint after what Jared showed us what happened to him. I would have fought the imprint bond and stayed with her. After all, Red said it didn't have to be a sexual relationship. I never thought that one of my pack members would imprint on ** _my_** Leah. It hurt. It really fucking hurt. Even though I wasn't doing okay, my wolf was almost satisfied that Leah was no longer mine. He was glad that the female wasn't near us anymore and happy our packmate found his mate but it missed the carnal pleasures. But what did I expect from him, he was a damn wolf after all. He couldn't see who she was to me. He couldn't see how much I love her because _he_ didn't love her. He hated when she challenged us. He hated the fighting. Above all, he hated that she smelled like other males. I don't think she cheated on me, but she is definitely getting close enough to get their _stink_ on her clothes and skin. It made us both restless. But it didn't matter to me. I envisioned my life with her. I imagined us getting married and having a litter of pups. I had fantasies of her stomach swollen with my seed. Now that is lost to me forever. I have to forever watch her life with _Jacob_. Not just seeing her around with him but be in his fucking mind.

I sighed, I missed Red. I missed her comfort. Would she be too upset with me if I just showed up at her house? Would I be welcome? I don't know. I huffed.

I must have been laying there for a few hours before I heard a howl in the distance but didn't recognize it as any of my pack mates. Did we get a new wolf? I didn't hear anyone phase in. Curiosity got the better of me and I followed it.

Finally getting to where I heard it, I noticed Red running. I followed close behind and it looked like she was obviously upset. I made sure to run at a human pace behind her so she wouldn't notice me. An hour of this and I was almost impressed with her stamina. She almost ran at top speed all the way to Forks. When she finally stumbled and crashed, I phased and threw on the shorts attached to my leg. She must be having some kind of break down because she was crying so hard it was almost silent. My wolf was practically screaming at me to go and comfort her. Getting closer I couldn't help the groan of pleasure. She smelled so fucking good. My wolf agreed as it purred inside of me. I picked her up and tucked her head under my chin, trying to protect her from everything. I would even protect her from herself. My wolf was with me all the way. Plus he was so calm he was practically high off her scent. She rested her chin on my bare chest and I felt a current rush through me at the skin to skin contact.

Well, that was new.

Suddenly she ripped herself from me and hurled into the bushes. The rancid smell made my nose scrunch up. I pulled back her hair and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Oh, you are certainly a mess Red," I said, sighing heavily.

"Yeah, that's what happens when an ancestor uses and abuses you your entire life and you finally figure it out." She snarls. I couldn't even begin to understand what this was all about. So when it looks like her stomach started to calm down, I picked her back up. She'll feel better once she is back home.

"I can walk." she snapped. I couldn't help laughing at her fire. She was definitely a hellcat. I countered, reminding her of how far she actually did run and in unideal conditions too. She knew that she couldn't fight me on pure facts and my wolf growled in delight at her flush. He wanted to see how prettily she blushed under us as she came around our cock. The thought almost caused me to stop walking altogether. Where the hell did that come from? Just hours ago I was upset about Leah. Now I'm fantasizing about Red?

Did I have feelings for Red? I mean this is the first time I've interacted with her in person. But just because this is the first time for that, doesn't mean it was the first time I've ever interacted with her. I couldn't just blame her scent on my feelings, even though her scent got me so fucking hard. It was just the package deal. I've been talking to Red almost every day for months now. We've been inside of each other's heads. We've comforted each other in the dead of night. She has always taken care of me, since day one. She was so kind and had a fire in her that was more than what it seems. We've all seen her punch Aaron Begay through Jacob's mind even though he was pinning her down and almost twice her size. Plus, she was hot as fuck, I still think about those tight pierced nipples.

Fuck. Think of something quick before she notices my bulge. Old Quil doing the cha-cha... Naked. Yup. That did it. Bleh.

When we finally got back to her house, she fumbled in my arms to hand me her keys and I had to balance her in one arm to open the door.

I've never been in Red's house before and it was pretty normal if not bare. I always pictured photos of her and her folks on the walls and a comfortable couch in front of a small TV. I couldn't have been more wrong. The couch was leather. I was not looking forward to fucking sticking to it. At least the TV was decent. The coffee table was oak with wolves carved on the sides - I snorted- and a glass cover on top.

I set her down on the couch and sat right next to her while just taking in the silence. I could tell her thoughts were going a mile a minute and knew she would talk if she wanted to. I didn't have anywhere to go so I just relaxed. It didn't take very long because ten minutes later her shaky voice started to explain her story. She explained how Taha Aki shaped her life, how long she had known I would phase, and her visions. As much as I hate that she didn't give me any warning regarding my transition into my wolf I knew she couldn't say anything. I thought I knew the loneliness of keeping secrets but nothing in compared to hers. A wave of pity washed over me and I pulled her in my lap, tucking her head under my chin.

"Which brings me to last week." She began shakenly.

My wolf was practically cooing at her. I felt a low rumble low in my chest as the wolf tried to comfort her the best he could.

Wa-was I actually purring? What the fuck? I'm not a damn cat. I'm lucky she was so entranced by her own story and whirlwind of emotion to notice.

By the end of her story, her voice was hoarse and I could tell by her slurring she was exhausted. I didn't know what to tell her in response so I just held her. I hope that is enough. I'm not too great with comforting women. My mother always made sure to hide her insecurities and Leah showed hers through anger. I knew how to deal with anger, not tears. But even though this was out of my comfort zone, it felt good to be needed like this. It felt so good. Breathing in her sweet scent, I nuzzled her hair.

Looking at the time, I groaned. I didn't want to leave her, but I'm fucking drained. It has been a long day and quite frankly I just want to sleep. Carefully, without jostling her too much, I slipped upstairs and followed where her scent is the strongest - her room. My wolf wanted to rub against everything and roll around in it. Mmm... So damn delicious.

Her room was painted a soft green and the walls were bare. Which was unusual for a teenager. She had a desk in one of the corners and it was full of documents and post-its. I could tell she spends more time there than her bed because her scent was stronger there. My wolf wined pitiful inside me, she should sleep more.

I pulled the covers back and took off her shoes before slipping her between the sheets. When I was closing the door behind me, I heard her breathe my name in her sleep and I couldn't stop the small half smile. She was pretty cute.

Tugging off my shirt, I curled up on the awful couch. I didn't have to force myself to sleep for the first time in a while.

* * *

My stomach grumbled loudly waking me up with the heavy scent of bacon and eggs.

"Breakfast will be done soon!" I heard her call out. The wolf purred, he could get used to being taken care of like this. I couldn't help but agree with him. I called back with a quick thanks before checking my cell. Paul and Jared had texted me a couple of times asking where I was and if I was okay. I felt a little bad, I shouldn't have shut them out for so long. I sent them a quick response letting them know of a pack meeting tomorrow night. I needed to process all the things Red told me before replaying it to them.

I get up and join her in the kitchen where she offers coffee and I graciously take a cup. The caffeine doesn't really affect me anymore after the first phase but it still feels like a placebo some days. Which is nice.

The silence was tense and heavy. I wanted to say something but I also didn't know what to say. I wanted to eat and book it out of there but wasn't sure if she was okay or not.

"Sam, there is something that I need to tell you that I wasn't ready to say last night. It is, however, the only thing I kept from you." Her voice was so quiet it was like velvet. Dread settled in the pit of my stomach. "I wanted to tell you because now that you know who I am, I didn't want you to think bad of me on why I keep my distance. Taha Aki told me when I was thirteen I was an imprint. I wanted to keep my distance because I didn't want to force anyone into the imprint bond when they were happy without it. I didn't want to take away their decisions."

An imprint? Jealousy flared in me for the briefest of moments before terror overtook me. I know where she was going with this. I can feel it. I don't want this. I don't want her.

"Who?" I demanded. When she didn't answer, I repeated myself.

"You."

I was out of the door before her racing heart's next beat.

I was glad the order to the others was still in effect. I shouldn't leave it on for too long, it opened our tribe to danger but I selfishly needed time. My mind was running a mile a minute and it never strayed on a single emotion. Bouncing from my life crumbling twice in two days.

Red was my imprint. Leah is Jacob's imprint. Red was my imprint. Leah is Jacob's imprint. Snarling, I led myself back to the clearing I created. I paced back and forth, feeling myself get lost to my wolf. Did Red know Leah was Jacob's imprint? Pure fury boiled in me. My wolf fueled my hate and hurt. It relished in it, snarling in echo to my cries. Letting him completely take over to escape myself, I blacked out.

When I came to, the first thing I noticed was that blood coated my mouth and fur. I knew instinctively that it wasn't mine. The second thing I noticed was I was standing in front of Red's house. I could hear her crying where I had left her in the kitchen. My wolf whined low in the throat in distress. He recognizes her scent as his mate. The thought brought me back to myself fully. I shouldn't be here. I can't be here.

It wasn't until I phased back to get my cell did I realize the wolf completely took over my mind and body. Fear prickled deep in my gut. That was possible? I mean in theory it makes sense, some days we were run by our instincts. And it has always been a thought of a possibility in the back of my mind but to actually be fully taken over? Would that mean that one day the wolf can swallow my personality whole and I will forever be lost to him? A shiver raced through me. I can never let that happen.

The rest of the pack took the news relatively well, surprisingly. I was expecting more of a backlash especially with Jacob, but he seems to have calmed down ever since he imprinted. Watching Leah and him through his mind made my chest ache horribly. It hurt an awful lot. I made sure to have him patrol with the others so I wouldn't see slip-ups. I didn't want to think much about Jacob, Leah, or Red. I didn't want to be reminded of how fucked up my life truly is.

It didn't stop my wolf directing my distracted mind to Red's house in the middle of the night most nights. Some nights I could hear her crying in her room. I knew it was mostly because of me. My wolf wanted to cry with her, and sometimes I indulged him. When the guys were at school, they watched Red for me, and it fucking hurt to see her look as awful as she did. She must not be getting the sleep she needs. But I couldn't fix it because I didn't know what I wanted.

On one hand, I knew I liked Red long before I knew anything about the imprints. On the other hand, I can't help if now I am projecting my feelings from Leah onto her knowing what we could be. I don't want to discuss this with her because I didn't want to lead her on. She is giving me the opportunity to fight this if I want. For the first time since I became a wolf, I was given a choice. It felt good to have an option. I wanted to explore every possibility before I rushed into it because I could regret this decision.

It didn't help my wolf wanted the connection, it wanted to look in her eyes and become _hers_ as much as it wanted her to become _ours_. It saw her taking care of the pack with great pride, saw her provide for us, feed us. It wanted to take care of her in every way. Every time she left something for us, it wanted to roll around in her scent and let it mark us. I wouldn't be lying if sometimes I felt the same way.

To distract myself from the frustration, I threw myself into the construction company. I started using an extra bedroom as a home office and started putting ads in the papers in the surrounding towns in hopes of getting more clients.

It wasn't long before I landed a contract for a beach house from some rich couple in Sappho. It came with much relief, I had something to do and I had some money coming in.

I tired myself out day in and day out. If I wasn't building this couple's vacation home, I was running double patrols. If we came across a trail, I would let Red know. I would have Jared or Paul read the emails she sent me in response. I wasn't ready for her, I wasn't ready to have a decision.

I was on patrol when I heard it, the same howl I heard the night I caught Red running. This time it was in tandem with others I couldn't recognize. They didn't stop either. Something was wrong. Sending out an SOS howl to the pack, I followed the sound of the spirits. Not even two full minutes later I heard the voices of the pack asking for an update.

 _"I think Red is in trouble. The spirits are howling to follow."_ I grunted. I showed where I was in my mind and the guys quickly caught up.

We heard Red cry out in the distance and we howled in response letting her know we were on the way. I wonder why she hasn't connected with us yet and the thought worried me.

 _"Me too, Boss."_ Jared whimpered.

Seconds later we smelt a fucking bloodsucker and my boiling hot blood ran ice cold. I pushed my paws harder in an effort to get there as soon as possible praying to every deity that it wasn't too late.

I saw Red sprawled out on the grass and a bloodsucker gums deep into her wrist. Using my speed and body weight, I slammed into him. Jacob, coming right up behind me, took the red-eyed demon by surprise and jumping on it's chest and snarling in his face.

My wolf and I were more worried about Red than killing the fucking leech responsible. Sniffing, I could tell that she got a dosage of the venom and my mind shut down forcing me to phase back. Crawling to her writhing form, I picked her top half up and tucked it under my chin. I held her tightly enough to leave bruises. She started to claw at her arm and I held it back before she could do more damage.

I should have fucking accepted the imprint. I should have looked into her eyes right in there in the damn kitchen. She could have trapped me. She could have forced the connection but she didn't. She thought of me first. She always did. She loved me. She loved me enough to let me go before she even had me, hoping one day I would return the feelings. I never did. I never got the chance to tell her I loved her too.

Shit.

I love her.

I love her so much and it's too late. It's too late. She is going to die in my arms and I can't do a fucking thing. I lost her. If I hadn't fought it, she would have been with me rather than going to wherever the fuck she did and attracting this asshole. Whimpering, I buried my face in her hair.

I lost her. I lost her. I lost her. I lost…. Suddenly she bolted up and attached her mouth to the bite, before I could pry her off of her wound she spat out blood before going for seconds. I jumped back and stared at her in awe.

"Holy shit, she is treating it like a damn rattlesnake bite," Paul said. It was the first time I noticed the guys and saw the asshat still burning in his pyre. I was totally consumed by my grief I forgot they were even here. I was proud they were able to take care of it, I felt an immense guilt I hadn't helped.

I cooed in Red's ear as she coughed and sputtered on her own blood as she cleaned it. My wolf was strutting in me, incredibly proud of its mate for being so strong. I was too. When she finished, she vomited and passed out in my arms. A sigh of relief echoed through all of us. She was going to be okay.

"I'm going to bring her to the clinic, can you guys help stage the scene? The story is we found her car wrecked with her passed out inside." I said quickly.

"You might want pants before leaving," Jacob called out smirking, and I looked down before blushing. Not at being naked all this time in front of my brothers but that I almost ran to the clinic with my trouser snake on full display. I put on the shorts that were attached to my leg, picked up Red, and ran as fast as I could without shaking her too much.

The clinic took her quickly for recovery and since I wasn't her immediate family – my wolf growled at that – I couldn't see her when they stabilized her. The pack sat with me in the waiting room the first day but convinced me to go home that night instead of sleeping on the hard chairs that made all of our butts numb for even sitting in the same place for too long. Since the pack and she hadn't reconnected yet, I decided to let her be left alone until after she was discharged so she could heal peacefully.

When I heard through Sue, who was giving us constant updates, that she was discharged two days later I was practically itching in my skin to see her. I hope I wasn't too late and she still accepted me.

I never realized just how Red completely consumed me. She started as silent as a spark and she lit my world on fire. All I thought about was her, all I wanted was her. This fire was terrifying as it was glorious. I wanted nothing more than to bathe in its warmth, to die in its heat. Looking into the fiery depths that is Red, I dived in head first. She is my life.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry this took longer than anticipated! It was harder to write this, I feel more comfortable writing in Bella's perspective than I do Sam's but his story needed to be said before anything else could continue. I also got Strep throat and was out of commission for a week and a half which was rough. But I hope I made it up with this insanely long chapter! For live updates follow me on tumblr (link on profile).

Let me know your thoughts!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** The Prophet

 **Pairing:** Sam/ Bella

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:**

Yeah, I see you over there. Looking delightful without that shirt.

"LOOK DOWN!"

Quickly I avert my gaze to the ground. Holy Crow. We almost imprinted. Can't have that, he isn't ready for me yet.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Twilight. This is fanfiction and written for fun.

 **Warnings:** Bella is very OOC, tried to blend both the book Bella and my version of her. There isn't a beta reader so if there is grammar, holes, etc I apologize in advance!

 **Extra Warning: This chapter has a lemon. I advise anyone reading being 18+. I will mark it off so if you'd rather not read it, you won't be surprised.**

 **A/N:** Redbella you are the true MVP :D Thank you all for your support and reviews, you all mean a lot!

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

As I lay there with my head on his chest, I couldn't believe the rollercoaster I just got off. I couldn't have fathom even the idea of him coming to find me after I was discharged. Never mind him accepting the imprint the way he did.

We were still laying down on the beach, and I'm pretty sure that there was sand where there shouldn't be sand. But I wouldn't trade it for the world. Snuggling into Sam's side, he tightened his grip around me, wanting me closer. Not seeing as that physically possible, I kissed his chest, and he let out a purring growl which made me grin.

I could have stayed there all night, wrapped in his bulging biceps, cocooned in his body heat but when the sun started to come up reality came knocking. I had to be back before Charlie got worried and I had to finish that project before the client began to question where I was. I let out a reluctant sigh, and he must have got my subconscious communication because he nuzzled his face in my hair.

"I have to get back now. I have things I need to do." I murmured.

"I know. I have to go too. I need to do a run through the border. Can I see you later?" He spoke, but his voice was still being muffled from his face in my hair.

"Yeah. I'll keep the connection open." I said. I felt him purr again and I couldn't help the smile. He was really cute when he wasn't trying to be a hardened jackass.

The walk home wasn't nearly as long as the walk to the beach. I felt lighter, freer. I knew I could take on the world. It felt amazing to finally be able to be where I am after longing for it so long. I felt like a dog chasing after a car. Wanting to get to it but unsure what I would do once I got there.

The ground was wet with dew, and it took my attention away from the eyes I felt on me. Closing my eyes for a second, I entered the pack mind for the first time in a long time, and it felt like I was coming home.

 _"I better not be feeling your eyes on me, Sam."_ I teased and laughed at the embarrassment through the link.

 _"I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me walking home. Go do your patrol; I will still be connected."_ I giggled. He whined his acceptance.

On the rest of the way home, I took comfort in the silence between the both of us. It was pleasant to hear the sounds of his mind again as he analyzed the scents of his surroundings. I opened the door to find Charlie starting the coffee.

"Morning, Dad," I mumbled. Its been a long time since I seen him actually home.

 _"Da, he is worried. You were in the hospital for three days."_ Taha Aki whispered.

 _"You know, its weird to actually hear him,"_ Sam mentioned.

 _"Welcome to my world."_ I said flatly but giggled when Taha Aki flicked my ear.

"Morning, Bells. How are you feeling?" He grunted. I knew it was because he wasn't fully awake yet.

"I'm doing okay. A little car wreck can't keep me down for long." I teased. He looked over me trying to asses if I was lying or not. He must have found what he was looking for because he nodded.

"It wasn't a 'little' anything, young lady. But I'm glad you are doing okay. Just take it easy for a few days for my sanity, alright?" Charlie said.

"Of course, Dad. That was my plan anyway." I said. I heard Sam and Taha Aki echo their pleasure at my acknowledgment of my plan to rest.

I mean I know my limitations. I know what I could and can't take. And a vampire bite is something I could take but with care. I was proud I lived through that experience when usually a vampire bite always leads to death. But time waits for no one, and I have things to do. Clients don't have the luxury of waiting for me to be "okay." The worry warts are just going to have to deal with it.

I scavenge the fridge for some juice and put some in a glass before taking it upstairs to my room.

Sipping some, I sit down at my desk and start to figure out what the client is asking me to do. Which wasn't easy by any means. I don't think the client even knew what she wanted never mind what she wanted me to do about it!

 _"I never really paid attention before, but that looks like Greek to me,"_ Sam said. I shrugged.

 _"I got into coding to take my mind off everything and Ms. Hale bugged me until I did her website. It is funny how you mention Greek since this was like learning a few different languages."_ I said. I tried to look at what he was doing but he was just chilling in some kind of clearing.

 _"I don't think I could learn this."_ He sheepishly mentioned.

 _"It's not for everyone, so don't worry about it,"_ I said soothingly. _"I just did it because it was something so alien it dominated my thoughts, so I didn't have to think about anything else."_

" _So what are you doing?"_ I asked after a few minutes of silence. I wanted the conversation to continue but after everything that happened, I wasn't exactly sure how I should. What was appropriate?

" _Just relaxing in my happy place."_ He said silkily. Did he mean with me?

Fighting back a blush I shot back, _"what with your hands down your pants?"_

I could practically feel the smirk through the connection.

 _"I would be happier with my hands inside your pants."_ He purred. He must have felt my blush because he chuckled throatily.

 _"Okay, Casanova. I think you exceeded your word limit of the day."_ I mumbled into my arms before getting back into the project to the sound of his booming laughter. Just the sound of it made my lip quirk in a smile. I missed this; I missed him.

A few hours later I felt the pack mind shimmer as someone phased in. I immediately recognized Paul.

 _"Red!"_ Paul shouted. _"Glad you are doing okay, girly!"_

I couldn't stop the grin, _"Thanks. I missed you, Paul!"_

 _"I missed your ass too. You are the most badass human, I've ever met, Red. Freaking snake bite."_ Paul groaned.

I giggled. _"Thanks, I guess? It was either that or die and I still have things to do."_

 _"I swear you are a work-a-holic, Red."_ Sam sighed. _"Am I going to have to force you to get out of the house now?"_

 _"Hey! I'm only 18 and I'm supporting me, my dad, and a wolf-pack. Cut me some slack."_ I said jokingly, even though nothing about it was a joke. _"I'm like a single mother in charge of quintuplets."_

Paul snickered, _"if my alpha had it his way, you wouldn't be single and be expecting your sixth."_

 ** _"Paul!"_** Sam barked as my blush grew hot on my skin.

 _"Yes Sir, got it, Sir! I will not make fun of your mate."_ Paul teased.

 _"Ugh, I'm going to close the connection and take a nap. I can barely pay attention anymore."_ I groaned, trying to get out of this awkward conversation. But I wasn't fully fibbing; I was exhausted.

I heard the echo of them telling me to rest well before closing the connection.

I wrapped up my thought process of the work I was doing before crawling into bed and promptly passing out.

I woke to an overwhelming heat and it took me a moment to recognize the hot breath against my neck and an arm around my waist pulling me to a muscled chest.

I was torn. I was annoyed Sam just let himself in and pleased he wanted me. Deciding on the former, I turned in his embrace and snuggled my face into his chest.

He must have really been out of it because my turning didn't wake him but he did do that low growl purr. I fell back to sleep, lulled by his steady heartbeat and soothing growl.

The next time I woke, I felt a draft on my nether regions and a bulge nestled against my hip. Looking down, I noticed I was fully exposed and blushed scarlet.

* * *

 **\- Start of lemon. If you wish to skip, I'll see you all next time! -**

"I didn't do it, I swear." His throaty voice vibrated against the skin of my neck. It shot a current all the way to my pierced clit and he inhaled deeply before growling. "You smell so fucking good."

Sam took my chin and pulled it towards his face, claiming my mouth as his. He forced his tongue into my mouth and I was helpless to his assault and I loved every minute of it. Turning my head slightly, I deepened the kiss allowing him to map out my mouth almost like he was a starving man and this was the only food he saw in days.

I twisted my body so I could wrap my free arm around his neck to pull at his hair and threw a leg over his hip. Immediately he growled in an octave I barely could hear, only feel against my own chest, and it was so incredibly hot I could have creamed myself if I didn't need stimulation.

In a move so fast it made my head spin, he had me on my back and was resting between my legs.

He gripped under one of my thighs and held it high against his hip.

"Do you know how hard you made me when I woke up to you shimming your own pants off in your sleep? Showing off your perfectly smooth pussy." He hissed in my ear. I almost couldn't understand him from the hot breath dazzling me and making my head swim. He ground his hips into me and the piercing rubbed harshly against my already throbbing clit making me scream into his shoulder.

"Then you taunt me with your sweet scent and breathy moans? Spirits, Red. The things you do to me." Sam groaned before thrusting unrelentingly against me three times in succession. The piercing helping him, without him knowing, get the right pressure that made me squirm.

"If only I realized what you meant to me sooner," Sam groaned in my ear before biting the lobe roughly. What did I mean to him? Before I could ask and probably ruin the mood he continued, "I need to taste you, baby. Can I?"

All my thoughts abandoned me and I just nodded. I felt him as he pushed my shirt up over my breasts and he quickly took a nipple in his mouth. Sam rolled the barbell from side to side and bit sharply down on me causing me to arch my back and screech into my hand.

Sam growled and took my hands and held them above my head.

"Don't move them. I want to hear you." Sam threatened. I could see a golden ring around his iris and I knew his wolf was very close to the surface. I just dumbly nodded again. I would do anything Sam wanted me to do. He could throw me around like a rag doll if it got him off.

He bent his head and gave my abused nipple another nip before trailing his nose down my body. Leaving kisses, licks, and bites in his wake. When he got to my hips, he gripped my legs and pushed them roughly into my chest without warning. He was lucky I was so bendy from the slave drivers I sometimes call ancestors.

"Oh fuck me." Sam growled out as I giggled, he must have seen my new baby. His tongue gave a slow leisurely lick up the length of me stopping to flick the ball away from my clit and letting it fall sharply back into place. I moaned loudly and gripped the sheet to keep from burying my hands in his hair.

"You taste as good as you smell, baby. I can lick you all day." Sam groaned before burrowing his tongue into my pussy to get at the source. Bucking my hips, as much as this felt amazing, I really wanted his tongue somewhere else. Almost as if he heard my thoughts he used his nose to push the barbell away from my clit and sucked my clit into his mouth.

I knew I would probably cum quickly if he kept it up but I didn't want to embarrass myself for cumming too soon. So I bit my lip to distract me from the mind-numbing pleasure.

I felt him inch a finger into me and curl it in a come hither motion while continuing to suck on my clit. He started to use his forearm to practically slam his fingers against that one spot and I felt my body spiraling out my control. Fast.

Sam crept his other hand up and pressed heavily against my lower stomach, almost on my pubic bone. Letting the pressure continue to increase against me.

Suddenly like a freight train, I had the urge to pee and squirmed. "Sam…" I tried to say but couldn't form the words I needed. I wanted to tell him to stop before I gave him a golden shower. I also wanted to let him continue since it was almost a sin to make him stop now, especially since I was so close.

Sam looked up at me and a sense of understanding passed on his face before he doubled his efforts. "Let go, baby. It's okay." He murmured against my soaking wet pussy before giving my clit a sharp nibble. Unable to hold back even if I wanted to, I trusted him and let go. In my surrender, he shattered me.

When I came to, I felt him growling and furiously licking my hole with his fingers digging into my hips to hold me still. Sam was holding me in place so tightly I could already feel the bruises form.

Finally, after a few seconds, I felt him relax and take a deep breath.

I was so blissed out; I just watched him. Sam let me go and closed his eyes before burning his gaze into me, making me almost uncomfortable with his intensity.

"You just keep getting better and better." Sam cooed crawling up my body to hug me to him. I look up at him in question.

"I mean you did all the work just now and you didn't even get off, I'd say you are getting better and better." I teased breathily.

"I never met a girl who can squirt before, baby girl. I am so glad you are mine." Sam growled.

If I wasn't already flushed from the intense orgasm he just gave me, I was blushing now.

"Well, you bring out the best of me." I murmured into his chest.

"You do the same to me, Red. You are so special." Sam purred, tightening his grip on me.

I groaned, "oh Spirits. Paul is going to give us hell, isn't he?"

Sam just 'mhmmed.'

"I really did strip on my own in my sleep?"

Sam's chuckle vibrated against my ear and he 'mhmmed' again. Spirits, I love this man. I don't even care that we practically fucked on the first date and there wasn't even a date. I'm so pathetic.

* * *

 **A/N:** I wasn't planning a lemon, but given how horny Bella is normally I guess I shouldn't be too surprised lol. I also wanted to do separate chapters for patching up Sam/Bella's relationship and then repairing the pack's relationship with Bella. So sorry for the short-ish chapter... Hope you all liked it!

Let me know what you guys thought!


End file.
